Piece Of Heaven
by maggieinthesky
Summary: Ella perdió alguien importante, y junto con sus esperanzas se fue su mayor sueño. ¿Podrá la música llevarla a encontrar el amor?, ¿La ayudará él a retomar sus sueños y dejar atrás las pesadillas?  Mal summary, ENTREN A VER!
1. Chapter I

La trama, narrativa e idea son totalmente de _mi_ autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Se supone que uno recuerda y lamenta los hechos que marcan nuestra vida de manera vil. Algunos viven con aquél recuerdo como si jamás pudieran superarlo, otros, se asemejan a la realidad, recordando de manera fugáz. Obligándose a ver un lado positivo entre tanta Injusticia.

_ocho años atrás._

- Bells, vamos, es tu lección del día -exclamó su padre al pie de las escaleras

Ella despertó abruptamente y prácticamente corrió a vestirse torpemente, tropezando con varios muebles de su habitación.

No la subestimen, la pequeña a sus cortos diez años tenía luz propia, era lo suficiente independiente como para asustar a su madre y lo bastante autodidacta para el orgullo de su padre. Charlie. Él siempre vió a Bella con tal admiración por ser su pequeñita, por ver algo creciendo en ella, por verla capáz de todo, totalmente decidida a querer copiar sus actos, estaba orgulloso de su niña. No más su madre. Reneé jamás había demostrado demasiada comprensión hacia su hija, sólo se limitaba a verla de lejos disfrutar con su padre, y las típicas tareas de una madre, aún así algo le decía que Isabella jamás la valoraba lo suficiente, tal vez sea por eso que preferían la distancia mutuamente.

Bella bajó de corrida la escalera de la sala y divisó a su padre sentado ya en el piano, señalándo una parte de su asiento para que ella se sentara allí. La pequeña sonrió y corrió a su lado maravillándose por lo que aún no había oído.

Charlie movió sus dedos ágilmente por las teclas, entonando tal melodía que resonaba en toda la casa y alteraba de manera extraña el corazón de la pequeña a su lado. Bella rió mientras su padre continuaba alternando sus dedos más rápidamente, aumentando también la velocidad de la melodía.

Cuando su padre finalizó la canción miró a su hija y le sonrió.

- Ahora te toca aprenderte ésta.

La niña rió juguetonamente

- Ni modo papá, es demasiado para mis dedos...

Su padre negó rápidamente.

- Jamás te creas incapáz de nada, sabes bien que eres increíble con el piano, supongo que te enseñé bien. Imagina cuando crezcas, a tus dieciocho ya podrás entrar a un conservatorio Bells, serás tan feliz ahí, recordarás todo lo que te he enseñado a lo largo de tu vida y seguiremos prácticándolo juntos, tendrás los mejores profesores, serás la mejor, tienes música en tu corazón pequeña, no dudes en escucharla, hazme caso.

Bella asintió, desde la primera vez que su padre la sentó en un piano que tiene ese discurso de memoria, y vaya que ya quería tener dieciocho y hacer todas las cosas grandiosas que su padre hizo, pero debió abandonar por ella.

Cuando Reneé quedó inesperadamente embarazada de Bella, Charlie tuvo que casarse y mantenerlas a ambas, puesto a que aún era demasiado joven, debió dejar varios sueños a medio cumplir, pero sabía muy bien que su pequeña haría todo por él, sería algo así como su conejillo de indias, aunque él no lo viese así.

El día y la tarde continuaron como siempre lo hacían, almuerzo piano, descanso, piano, merienda, piano, y así hasta el anochecer, Charlie reía al ver el enfado de su pequeña cuando alguna nota salía más allá de sus dedos y debia hacer todo denuevo.

- Cariño, deberías ir a comprar ya la cena de mañana, recuerda que iremos con tus padres y debemos llevar algo -le recordó Reneé a Charlie mientras éste revolvía el cabello de su hija.

- Oh si, voy antes de que cierre.

Charlie se levantó del banco de madera el cual luego de tantas horas le había matado la espalda y sintió enseguida un cuerpecito abrazándose al suyo.

- No papi, no vayas, quiero seguir practicando.

Él suspiró y se alegró de la insistencia de la niña.

- Bells, sólo será un minuto, cuando regrese continuamos, sino sigue, tu madre sabe bastante también, puede ayudarte.

Bella miró a su madre, quien asintió con una sonrisa. Y a regañadientes dejó ir a su padre, sin siquiera imaginarse como son las vueltas del destino con algunas familias.

- Bien, ¿con qué empezamos? -preguntó Reneé sentándose en el lugar recientemente ocupado por su marido

- Con papi tocamos ésta -dijo felizmente Bella mostrándole las notas enteras que la niña tocaba. Era una canción muy dulce, melódica. Instintivamente los ojos de Reneé se llenaron de lágrimas y recordó que esa era la canción que Charlie le tarareaba a Bella desde pequeña, con aquella la niña había aprendido a tocar, y cada vez que crecía, Charlie le enseñaba una pieza más de aquella preciosa canción, que él había escrito para su hija, su tesoro.

- ¿Como se llama la canción, Corazón? -preguntó a su hija

La niña se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, sólo se que papá la escribió- paró un segundo provocando que sus ojos brillaran de emoción ante la próxima pregunta-, ¿Porqué, tu lo sabes mami?

Reneé sonrió.

- "Piece of Haven", Es tuya Bella, es tu canción, él la tarareaba para tí cuando eras una bebé, incluso cuando estabas dentro del vientre, es tuya.

La niña no pudo evitar emocionarse ante aquello y abrazar a su madre, sorprendiéndola y sorprendiéndose también.

- ¡Tengo una canción, papi me la regalo! -exclamó cantando.

- Creí que lo sabias hija, tu padre me matará si sabe que te dije y aún no sabías.

- Tranquila mami, no le diré nada a nadie acerca de la canción -juró Bella cerrando sus labios imitando un cierre con sus manos.

- Vamos a dormir pequeña traviesa, ya es tarde, y tu padre se enojará si no estás dormida para cuando regrese.

- Esta bien -admitió caminando hacia las escaleras-, te quiero mami.

Reneé sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

- Yo también corazón, duerme bien.

- Tu también.

Y corrió escaleras arriba, se puso su pijama, entró a la cama y se durmió plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro abrazándo su peluche favorito.

La inocencia de los niños, nunca sospechó lo que pasaba a tan solo nueve calles de su casa.

Despertó con un llanto particular que la quitó de su ensueño, el llanto de ¿su madre?. Sin siquiera importarle que es lo que había sucedido corrió escaleras abajo pisoteando el peluche con el que había dormido sin darse cuenta, y cuando llegó al pie de la escalera la escena la desesperó.

Dos policias hablaban seriamente con su madre, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el piso totalmente rota. Jamás había visto a su madre de esa forma, y la mataba a ella también, después de todo, estaba aprendiendo a quererla cada vez más. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba su padre?

- ¿Mami? -llamó Bella caminando asustada hacia ella.

Los oficiales se voltearon a ver a la pequeña, negando la cabeza con pena. ¿Que rayos...?

- Oh mi Bella, pequeña -lloriqueó su madre lanzándose a abrazarla.

- ¿Qué está pasando mami?, ¿Dónde está papi?

Aquella pregunta destruyó aún más a Reneé que hundió su rostro en el cabello de la niña.

- Cariño, papi no está...

- ¿Que quieres decir?, ¿Aún no regresó de hacer las compras?, debe haberse retrasado...

Al ver que Reneé no pensaba contestar mucho uno de los oficiales se acercó despacio hacia la niña y le habló con pleno tono de tranquilidad.

- Pequeña, tu padre fue a comprar a la tienda a nueve calles, unos ladrones intentaron asaltarlo y él se resistió -suspiró para continuar-, recibió dos disparos en el pecho, estuvo muy mal herido, y él murió hace unas horas...

- No -murmuró Bella apartándose de él -, usted me miente señor, papi va a volver, me prometió que iremos juntos al conservatorio, tiene que contarme que la canción era para mí, él no puede morir, papi no puede irse, no puede dejarme, no puede...

La pequeña no se dió cuenta de su increíble manera de llorar hasta ese día. Se consolaron mutuamente cuando Bella, luego de varias horas cayera en cuenta de que en realidad no era una pesadilla, su padre no regresaría.

El entierro fue más triste de lo que aún se temía. Por primera vez Bella no se alegraba de ver a sus abuelitos, ni a sus primos, mucho menos que le hablaran del piano. Cuando regresaron del entierro Bella abrazó a su madre y entre sollozos le pidió por favor que ocultara en alguna habitación el piano, lo cubriera o simplemente lo vendiera, sólo le traía pena. Su madre se disgustó y discutió un poco con ella, su padre hubiera querido que persiguiera aquél ahora olvidado sueño, pero realmente comprendía a la niña, estaba demasiado shockeada como para poder contra todo.

_Presente (ocho años después)_

- Sé que haremos, Corazón -Dijo Reneé

Bella levantó la vista de sus tareas escolares y se sorprendió al ver la sincera sonrisa de su madre.

- Oh dime ya, tengo miedo de tu cara -bromeó

Reneé rió.

- Nos mudaremos, encontré una bonita casa en una bonita ciudad, blanca, con ventanas azules, tienes baño propio, mucho espacio, harás nuevos amigos y vaya que te gustará Bella.

- ¿Dónde queda? -preguntó

- Washington, es Forks, el clima es algo dificil de llevar, pero que más da, el estilo de vida de allí es precioso, además tiene una magnífica escuela de...

- ¿Cuando nos vamos? -interrumpió Bella

- Si dices que si la semana próxima.

La muchacha, que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad asintió.

- Si, me gustaría cambiar de ambiente, éste me recuerda mucho a papá -admitió, provocando un estremecimiento de parte de su madre.

Ambas hicieron sus maletas la tarde siguiente. Reneé compró los boletos de avión mientras sonreía. Bella se limitaba a pensar en positivo, quizá allí encuentre amigos que en Arizona nunca encontró. Tal vez la acepten con su expresión tortuosa luego de la pérdida de su padre. Con un poco de suerte la ayudarán a volver de a poco, aquello que ocurrió hace ocho largos años era aún una herida palpitante en el corazón de Bella.

- Mamá -llamó la atención mientras cerraba una de las cajas con cinta.

- Dime cariño -respondió Reneé desviando la vista de las demás cajas hacia su hija.

- ¿Crees que aunque nos mudemos lejos seguirán con la investigación de la muerte de papá? -preguntó preocupada.

Su madre suspiró. Bella se había demostrado demasiado interesada en querer descubrir el asaltante que le quitó la vida a su padre, quería encerrarlo, hacerle pagar, matarlo de a poco, y eso no era suficiente, él había sido el asesino de las ilusiones de una pequeña niña de diez años, y la esperanza de una de ahora deciocho.

- Espero que lo hagan, seguiremos en contacto con la policia mientras estemos en Forks. Pasó mucho tiempo Bella...

- No me importa, prometeme que no renunciaremos hasta encontrarle y hacerle pagar -pidió la muchacha desesperada.

Reneé asintió, los deseos de su hija eran tan fuertes como los de ella misma.

- Bien, ahora quiero saber que tan grande es mi habitación en Forks -rió Bella mientras ayudaba a su madre a cargar un par de cajas más a la camioneta.

* * *

**Bueno, les traigo una nueva locura que soñé, la vengo escribiendo desde antes de ayer, y creo que ya tengo tres capitulos, pero todo está en mi cabecita, si leen, espero sus RR y gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo fic, uno de los tantos que se merecen ser sacados de mi cabeza y escritos. Sólo advierto que la vida de Bella en este fic no es muy feliz. Espero no hacerlas llorar mucho, aunque yo lloré escribiendolo.**

**Mawee. **


	2. Chapter II

La trama, narrativa e idea son totalmente de _mi_ autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II**

El viaje en avión transcurrió bastante tranquilo, Bella se dedicó a leer su libro favorito, mientras su madre durmió plácidamente todo el recorrido de Arizona a Washington.

- Mamá -despertó Bella-, llegamos.

Su madre abrió los ojos y las azafatas les indicaron hacia donde debían bajar. La muchacha se encargó de las pocas maletas que habían llevado con ellas ya que lo demás llegaría en el camión de mudanza al día siguiente. Reneé alquiló un coche, un avejentado Rabbit que se encontraba en muy buen estado. Cargaron sus pertenencias y dieron vueltas por la ciudad, reconociendo dónde estaban las pocas tiendas, el instituto y las aburridas casas una separada de la otra por casi la misma distancia. Reneé aparcó frente a una bonita casa de dos pisos, fachada de madera blanca y grandes ventanas azules, el porshe era precioso, hasta había una linda mecedora de madera ahí. Todo elrededor de la casa estaba decorado con finas y particulares flores azules, Bella no supo distinguir que tipo de flores eran, parecían sólo florecer en aquél lugar, bajo la lluvia y el frío intenso de Forks. Cuando la muchacha bajó del auto para ayudar a su madre presionó fuertemente sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta como si eso fuera a mantenerla caliente. Ambas tomaron rápidamente las cosas y entraron casi a las corridas a su nuevo hogar.

La casa de Forks era acogedora, los pocos muebles, como un sillón, mesas y sillas de comedor y algun que otro estante estaban bastante bien colocados. Bella sonrió al ver la escalera de madera y corrió hacia arriba, después de todo, su madre le había permitido elegir la habitación que ella quisiera. Y por supuesto que eligió la de mejor vista. Con un increíble ventanal hacia la carretera. Era amplia, lo suficiente como para que entrara su gran cama, aquella que sus abuelos le habian regalado un mes después de la tragedia.

Bella no pudo evitar por su parte una mueca de dolor cuando se dió cuenta de que su habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para que el piano de su padre ocupara un lugar allí. Ella hace exactamente dos años que no tocaba el piano. Su talento nunca dejó de brillar, pero simplemente no podía. La última vez que lo había intentado acabó con una fractura en su muñeca descargando frustración golpeando sobre las teclas. Sin su padre no podría, simplemente no podría. Él la guiaba, él le enseñaba, sin él su aprendizaje siempre estaría inconcluso, sería la peor pianista del mundo, aunque su talento dijera lo contrario.

Reneé se asomó sonriente por la puerta de la habitación, pero al ver a su hija la sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente.

- ¿Puedes decirle a los de la mudanza que pueden poner el piano de papá aquí? -pidió Bella

Su madre asintió.

- ¿Crees que es lo mejor?

- No quiero olvidarlo -admitió la muchacha con los ojos humedecidos.

Su madre la abrazó

- No lo harás, ni yo cariño. Debes tocar Bella, debes volver a hacerlo -rogó Reneé

No había nada que pudiera hacer más feliz al alma de Charlie que ver a su hija tocar.

Ella negó conteniendo las lágrimas.

- No puedo mamá, soy terrible, no puedo sin papá

- Eres la mejor que puede haber, te criaste con música en tu corazón...

Bella se estremeció al reconocer las palabras de su padre en las de su madre.

- Eso me decía él...

- ¡Y es cierto!, comprende por Dios hija, te harás feliz a tí misma si vuelves a entonar la canción de tu padre...

- ¡Sólo me hará peor! -gritó Bella

- ¡Nunca lo sabrás! -rebatió su madre

Bella se sentó en el suelo dejándo las lágrimas caer.

- Forks es pequeño aquí no deben tener...

- Tienen la mejor escuela de música de todo washington, sus profesores son algo estrictos, pero gradúan a sus alumnos en el mejor estado, Bella. -interrumpió su madre seria.

Entonces ella lo comprendió.

- ¡¿Me trajiste aquí para entrar en la maldita escuela de música verdad? -atacó levantándose del suelo, roja de rabia.

- ¡Iba a decirtelo, tú quisiste mudarte sin saberlo!

- Oh rayos, ¡Te odio!, no lo haré, ¡ya no tocaré! -gritó mientras corría escaleras abajo lejos de su madre.

- Vuelve aquí Bella, lo siento, ¿podemos hablarlo?

Reneé estaba algo alterada, no quería perder la confianza de su hija, y la había dañado lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

Y sin más Bella salió de la casa, y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, donde se suponía que iba a reflexionar y pensar, pero lo único que hizo fue llorar.

Cuando sus piernas flaquearon de tanto correr comenzó a caminar lento, intercambiando la dirección de sus pies sin importarle dónde pueda llegar a acabar. Un frío viento le revolvió el pelo y ella se estremeció, si tan sólo hubiera llevado consigo su maldita chaqueta, pero no, tenía que salir corriendo como si escapara del diablo. El verde de los árboles comenzó a espesarse, llevándo a Bella a acabar su recorrido. Se sentó en las raíces de un viejo árbol abrazándo sus rodillas y, entre sollozos, comenzó a tararear la canción de su padre. Su canción.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó a sus espaldas una voz de terciopelo preocupada.

Bella se sobresaltó. ¿Quien se supone que estaba allí?, se había adentrado en el bosque lo suficiente como para que nadie la molestara. Por un momento sintió ganas inmensas de darse vuelta y enfrentarse al dueño de tan llamativa voz, pero su ego pudo más, no quería que la vieran en ese estado deprorable, y no pudo más que seguir sus instintos, levantarse rápidamente y correr lejos de allí, sin darse cuenta que de pronto, justo antes de que el sol cayera se encontraba en la puerta de su casa.

Suspiró profundamente antes de entrar. Reneé estaba sentada en uno de los sillones nuevos con aire preocupado. La mirada de Bella viajó por la casa registrando el exeso de mobiliario.

- El camión de mudanza llegó antes, tu cuarto ya está listo, hice la cena para tí, está en la cocina -anunció su madre mientras subía las escaleras -, tu cama está lista también, sobre ella dejé varios volantes de algunas escuelas, tal vez quieras ir a la de la Push, tiene un buen programa de ciencias...

La muchacha negó efusivamente.

- Estuve pensando y quiero ir a la de aquí, ¿ya me habias inscripto no?, no voy a perder la beca.

Reneé solo asintió simulando una sonrisa y continuó subiendo las escaleras. Vaya que le dolía perjudicar a su hija, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era lo mejor, pronto la haría muy feliz.

Bella cenó rápidamente y subió a su cuarto, quería ver como había acomodado sus pertenencias su madre. La habitación era blanca, pensó que tal vez la pintaría la semana entrante, de algún color alegre, tal vez un púrpura suave para que haga juego con la ropa de su cama. La cama, regalo de sus abuelos, se encontraba del otro lado del gran ventanal. Bella vería perfectamente el sol por la mañana, tendría la mejor vista que hubiera pedido. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era algo complicado ver el sol en Forks, se había dado cuenta de aquello a sólo minutos de haber entrado a la ciudad, era como si se mantuviera techada, como si las nubes poblaran constantemente el cielo, gris, anaranjado y negro como boca de lobo por la noche.

La joven suspiró al ver el piano de su padre en perfecto estado al lado del ventanal, aún las partituras de la última canción que tocaron juntos se encontraban ahí, espectantes por ella. Bella se sentó en el banquito y acarició las teclas sin presionarlas, recordándo con una sonrisa melancolica lo mucho que su padre la apoyaba en eso. Como había marcado toda su infancia. Él siempre le hablaba de sus dieciocho años, cuando llegara a ellos tendría la edad suficiente para ir a conservatorios, a estudiar de ello, a tener los mejores profesores, y la, (en ese entonces) niña asentía emocionada de lo que su futuro le esperaba. Y veanla ahora, a sus dieciocho años cumplidos hace poco más de dos meses, no sabía que hacer. Podría ganarle a todos sus pasados si lograba tocar denuevo, pero simplemente no podía, era algo díficil, demasiado complejo. Su corazón no soportaba escucharla tocar el piano, la imagen de su padre sólo la llenaba de melancolía.

Suspiró levantándose, se cambió rápidamente sonriendo al ver que su madre le había acomodado toda su ropa y tirándo al suelo todos aquellos volantes de escuelas se metió en la cama. Miró por su gran ventanal la luz de la luna, mientras sentía a sus ojos cerrarse de a poco.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Estoy poniendo muuuucho empeño en este fic, ya llevo cinco capítulos terminados y voy por más, no puedo creer lo rápido que la historia sale de mi cabeza, es algo difícil de explicarles, calculo que muchas ya lo deben entender. Creo que igualmente éste capi es un poquito corto, pero tomenlo como una especie de "Adelanto" xD ya que iba a venir una vez por semana a subir, teniendo en cuenta que empezé a escribir ayer desde cero, pero como los caps se están escribiendo solos mágicamente jaja, espero poder dejarles otro más pronto de lo que se imaginan. Gracias a las que ya tienen la historia en favoritos, les adelanto que esto se va a poner bueno! :) Las quiero!**

**Mawee**


	3. Chapter III

La trama, narrativa e idea son totalmente de _mi_ autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter III**

- ¡Bella, llegarás tarde a tu primer día! -gritó Reneé al pie de las escaleras.

Bella despertó abruptamente y se vistió rápidamente con un Jean azul oscuro, sus infaltables converse y una polera blanca. Tomó su chaqueta y corrió escaleras abajo, donde su madre la esperaba en la cocina con el desayuno servido.

- Veo que realmente aceptarás ir a esa escuela -sonrió Reneé

Bella asintió masticando una gran cucharada de cereal de chocolate.

- No sé cómo preparar mi mochila mamá -admitió tragando.

- Sólo, lleva uno de tus cuadernos, una pluma y varias partituras de tu padre, tal vez te sirvan.

- Sí, eso haré -aceptó levantándose de la silla para ir a su cuarto.

- Y, ¿Bella? -llamó su madre

- Sí mamá -se dió vuelta ella.

- Ten, tal vez te sirva, era de Charlie -dijo suavemente mientras le entregaba un descuidado cuaderno azul con algunas hojas sobresalientes amarillas.

Ella lo tomó y sonriéndole a su madre subió las escaleras a preparar su mochila, y emprender una nueva aventura en su vida.

- Mucha suerte cariño, sabes que puedes, eres la mejor Bella, ten fé -aduló su madre mientras la dejaba en la puerta del instituto de Forks.

Dejó que su madre le besara la frente y salió del auto mirándo hacia el suelo, hace años que no tocaba, esperaba poder hacerlo hoy, o por lo menos poder superar todo aquello de a poco.

Caminó por los pasillos ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás. En ningún momento levantó la vista del suelo salvo cuando entró a la secretaría para pedir sus horarios.

- Buenas tardes -llamó la atención de una sonriente anciana del otro lado del escritorio.

- Hola querida, ¿que se te ofrece?, no te había visto nunca por aquí.

_Genial_, pensó Bella. Allí dentro se conocían todos, eso explicaba porqué la miraban de esa forma cuando caminaba por los pasillos, después de todo Forks era un pueblo pequeño, y era normal que los rumores vuelen en aquél lugar.

- Necesito mis horarios

- Bueno, dime tu nombre

- Isabella Swan -contestó tímidamente

La mujer buscó entre el papelerío los alumnos con apellido inicial "S" y al encontrar el de Bella sonrió ampliamente.

- Estás en los salones A, D y F, tu primera clase es Historia de la música, inicia en diez minutos.

Bella asintió y tomó la planilla con sus horarios antes de volar por los pasillos en busca de su salón. C, F, E, D ... ¿donde demonios estaba el A?

- Pareces perdida -se burló un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos marrones, lamentablemente su sonrisa empalagosa no llamó la atención de Bella, no era casi nada guapo.

- Yo... necesito llegar al salón A, y no puedo encontrarlo...

- Estás en la dirección equivocada, el salón se encuentra en el segundo piso, creo entender que el señor Banner es muy puntual, asique yo que tú me apresuraría.

Bella agradeció y corrió hacia el segundo piso, chocando con varios objetos en su camino y tropezando con las escaleras. Cuando por fin llegó al salón pudo escuchar al profesor del otro lado, ya dando la clase. Maldiciendo su mala suerte empujó suavemente la puerta exponiéndose frente al profesor y sus ahora compañeros de aula.

- Señorita... Swan supongo, la estabamos esperando, era la única ausente en mi clase, puede tomar asiento -ordenó el profesor algo enfadado de la interrupción, pero aún así con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bella tomó asiento en el único pupitre vacío sintiendo la mirada de sus casi cuarenta compañeros mientras lo hacía.

Durante las siguientes dos horas escuchó cada discurso del profesor atentamente. Habían repasado la vida de Mozzart y algunas sinfonías de Bethoven, nada que Bella no supiera gracias a la enseñanza de su padre. Cuando quedaban diez minutos de clase el señor Banner dió un descanso mientras se sentaba en su escritorio a leer algunos trabajos de otros alumnos. Bella aprovechó para guardar sus cosas topándose con el descuidado cuaderno de su padre en su mochila. Seria y algo triste, pero sobre todo curiosa lo sacó y abrió frente a sus ojos, los cuales se empañaron aguantando las lágrimas que no quería sacar fuera cuando vió la inconfundible letra de su padre plasmada en cada uno de los papeles y partituras. Había varias canciones, varios trucos de su padre con el piano, había cartas, incluso relatos dedicados a ella.

Bella acarició cada una de las hojas, reconociendo el aroma masculino de su padre en cada una de ellas.

- Hey, ¿asique eres Isabella? -la sobresaltó la voz de un chico sentado tras de ella.

Su cabello era negro y graso, sus ojos oscuros y algo en su voz indicaba que necesitaba ser simpático a todas horas, vestía como quien fuere a un campeonato de ajedrez.

- Sólo Bella -comentó intentando sonreír.

Ella nunca había sido muy sociable según su madre, menos luego del accidente.

- Soy Eric, mi amigo Mike me contó que te encontró en los pasillos...

Bella frunció el ceño. ¡Si lo había visto antes de entrar a clase y nunca le había dicho como se llamaba!. Totalmente Forks era una ciudad de temer por aquello. Parecían estar todos tan aburridos que cuando por fin ocurría algo nuevo tenían que enterarse de aquello. Por Dios.

- Ah si -se limitó a contestar.

Eric se encogió de hombros

- Puedes sentarte con nosotros si quieres, a las chicas les caerás bien -sonrió.

- Gracias, tal vez lo haré...

- Oh, ¡claro que lo harás! -animó el chico.

Bella asintió mientras la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo sonaba.

Cuando llegó junto con Eric a la mesa blanca casi en el centro del comedor sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, ya que varios ojos curiosos estaban puestos en ella.

- Ella es Ángela -señaló a una pequeña muchacha de cabello oscuro, y bonitos ojos tras delicadas gafas.

- Yo soy Jessica -se autopresentó una rubia un poco más bajita que Bella, hiperactiva en su forma de moverse y con voz chillona.

- Y a él ya lo conoces, es Mike -restó importancia Eric señalándo al muchacho que Bella ya había visto antes sentado al lado de Jessica.

- Hola -saludó-, son muy amables por permitirme sentarme aquí.

- Oh, no te preocupes Bella, puedes sentarte con nosotros siempre que quieras -animó Ángela.

Ella asintió a modo de agradecimiento.

- Oye, no te sobresaltes, pero... ¿no te molestan un poco las miradas? -preguntó riendo Jessica

Bella se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

- Realmente no me importa, sólo espero no despertar con dolor de cabeza mañana -bromeó

Todos rieron.

- ¡Es tan graciosa! -casi gritó Jessica

- Si lo es -apremió Mike

Eric se acercó más a ella

- ¿Y que clase te toca ahora? -preguntó deseoso de que sea la misma que le tocara a él.

- Emm -pensó mientras quitaba el horario en su mochila -, tengo... piano -murmuró intentando haber leído mal.

Rayos, aún no estaba lista, no podía.

- ¿Tomas piano?, eso es genial, yo tengo guitarra -sonrió Mike algo melancólico por no tenerla en su clase.

- Creo que eres una de las pocas que toma piano, últimamente el profesor Cleen está demasiado exigente, muchos abandonaron por eso -comentó Ángela con una mueca.

- Espero poder soportarlo -murmuró Bella en segundo sentido para ella misma.

- Lo harás, seguramente eres buena si te inscribes en este instituto -sonrió Eric guiñándo.

- Además, creo que no es verdad que pocos toman piano, con Cullen ahí adentro más de una debe soportar al profesor Cleen -frunció el ceño Mike.

Jessica asintió.

- Tienes razón, lo intenté una vez, pero no valía la pena estar tomando una aburrida clase para verlo prestar más atención al piano que a mí -mofó Jessica moviendo el pelo de sus hombros.

Oh, asique ese tal Cullen era algo mujeriego, típico. Pero aún así debía saberlo por alguien.

- ¿Quien es Cullen? -preguntó Bella.

Jessica iba a contestar, pero Ángela le interrumpió.

- Ya lo verás en clase de piano.

- Es un idiota -agregó Mike

- Dios te escuche -rió Eric

- Oh callense, solo están celosos -Jessica cruzó sus brazos

- Claro que estoy celoso, ¿han oído como toca? -burló Eric

Bella sonrió, por lo menos ya no hablaban de ella, y eso era bueno, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

La campana sonó, se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y fue hacia los casilleros a por sus libros de piano. Revolvió intentando pensar cual libro podría ser, muchos tenían casi el mismo título, y rayos, no quería llegar tarde y casi lo era. Tomó un par parecidos deseando que alguno sea el correcto mientras escuchaba a alguien abrir el casillero de al lado y buscar algo apresurado. Cerró su casillero y comenzó a caminar rápido hasta su clase, aunque ya estaba llegando tarde. Genial, esto se estaba volviendo costumbre, llegar tarde a sus clases. Por lo menos ahora tenía una buena excusa. Estaba doblando en uno de los pasillos cuando una repentina brisa de una corrida a su lado la empujó provocando su caída inmediata. Bella hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se incorporaba. Miró hacia adelante buscando a la persona que había provocado su caída pero lo único que vió a lo lejos fué una despeinada cabellera cobriza correr por el pasillo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me extrañaron? xD jaja, se que no, seguro querian cap pero no que yo viniera ¬¬! jaja, pero tranquilas, lo comprendo totalmente! Gracias por los RR, realmente aprecio que les guste la historia tal como esta, y si señores, el proximo cap es decisivo, ella y Edward por fin se encuentran, quiero escuchar propuestas de que es lo que creen que va a suceder :D haber si soy tan predecible como estoy evitando ser. Las quiero, gracias por aguantarme en esta historia, creanme que por los capis que llevo escrito que vale la pena continuar leyendo, estoy se pone bueno! Chaaaaaau.**

**Mawee**


	4. Chapter IV

La trama, narrativa e idea son totalmente de _mi_ autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV**

_Demonios_, maldijo Bella masajeando su muñeca izquierda mientras corría a clases. Estaba comenzando a hincharse y dolía. Pues, en la caída su muñeca había sostenido el peso de su cuerpo y ahora temía por haberse fracturado, aunque no parecía que fuera para tanto.

Aquí vamos de nuevo. Empujó la puerta hacia el salón F, para sus clases de piano, encontrándose con la mirada tranquila del profesor.

- Señorita Swan, que alegría tenerla por fin en mi clase, venga, tengo que hablar con usted -llamó el profesor Cleen sonriente.

Bella asintió siguiéndole hasta su escritorio. Los murmullos, charlas y risas de los alumnos se hicieron presentes mientras hablaba con el profesor.

- Hace años que esperábamos un nuevo Swan en nuestro instituto, Isabella, es un honor tenerte en mi clase.

La muchacha frunció el ceño sin comprender.

- ¿Un nuevo Swan?

- Charlie, tengo entendido que es tu padre...

Ella se estremeció mientras asentía.

- Dicen que te enseña mucho, y tienes su don para el piano. Me orgullece tenerte aquí Bella.

- Bueno, gracias, y si, mi padre me ha enseñado mucho cuando era pequeña...

- ¿Cómo, ahora no sigue enseñándote? -se extrañó el profesor interrumpiéndola.

Bella agachó su cabeza mirándo sus manos sobre el escritorio, y suspiró profundo antes de hablar.

- El murió cuando tenía ocho.

La sonrisa del señor Cleen desapareció y una mueca de horror pobló su avejentado rostro.

- Lo siento Bella, no sabía, mi pésame a ti y a tu madre.

- No se preocupe -intentó decir, pero su voz salió entrecortada.

- Si me preocupo Bella, seguramente fue mucho dolor para tí, y yo sólo te lo recuerdo, te pido disculpas nuevamente, y tranquila, que empezaremos desde donde tu padre ya no pudo enseñárte.

- Gracias señor Cleen...

- Dime Frank mientras hablemos sólos, Bella.

- Frank -asintió.

- Puedes tomar asiento, y descuida, iremos tranquilos para que nada te perturbe, ¿si?

- Si, gracias.

- No te preocupes.

El señor Cleen se levantó de su asiento indicándole a Bella que ahí siempre podía sentarse donde quisiese todas las clases, no había reglas. La clase se silencio bastante y Bella pudo sentir de nuevo la sensación de ser observada.

- Oh, y ¿señor Cleen? -llamó Bella antes de sentarse

- Dime.

- ¿Cree que esto se cure rápido? -preguntó inocentemente mientras levantába su muñeca claramente hinchada.

Los ojos de su profesor se abrieron como si hubiera visto un fantasma y pudo escuchar algunos jadeos de parte de sus compañeros.

- ¡¿Como te dañaste así querida? -casi gritó

Bella dudó en decir la verdad, después de todo la habían empujado.

- Me tropezé intentando no llegar tarde -admitió sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas.

Muchos de los alumnos rieron entre ellos, burlándose de Bella. Una risa más chillona continuó riendo aún cuando la mayoría se había silenciado y el profesor le envió una mirada envenenada.

- Se quedará en detención señorita Denali -amenazó el profesor a una joven con largo cabello rubio e intimidantes ojos celestes. Era bonita, demasiado. Inmediatamente dejó de reír y miró a Bella con odio.

- Tranquila Bella, ponle hielo por la noche, mañana ya estará bien -sonrió el profesor Cleen.

Bella asintió mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

- Bien chicos, espero hayan traído ganas de componer hoy, tomen sus partituras, iremos a la sala de música a trabajar práctica con los pianos.

Bella se estremeció mientras tomaba sus cosas con su mano buena, demonios, había traído demasiados libros al no encontrar el adecuado y ahora tenía que llevar todo con una sola mano. Que Dios la ayude.

Y como si a Dios mismo se lo hubiera pedido una mano nivea tomó varios de sus libros y sus cuadernos ayudándola. Bella levantó la cabeza para decirle que no era necesario pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

Unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes la observaban apenados. Era el muchacho más perfecto que había visto en su vida. barbilla cuadrada, nariz recta, cabello despeinado cobrizo, rasgos perfectos... un minuto. Cabello, despeinado, cobrizo. Él la había empujado en los pasillos.

- No es necesario que me ayudes -murmuró Bella intentando que le devolviera sus libros.

Pero él no lo hizo.

- Si lo es, estás lastimada, y por mi culpa, es justo, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó con voz aterciopelada, una que Bella juraba haber escuchado antes.

- Yo... me caí -intentó mentir

Él negó rápidamente sonriendo.

- No, yo te empujé, y lo lamento, el profesor Cleen ya me había llamado la atención por llegar tarde, no quería una nota de diciplina por ello, asique corri y no tuve tiempo de volver por tí a pedirte disculpas, espero que las aceptes ahora.

Bella sonrió.

- Estás perdonado, ahora dame mis libros -pidió

Él rió musicalmente.

- No lo haré. ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó con sus ojos verdes brillando.

Él profesor los interrumpió y entonces calleron en cuenta de el salón ya estaba vacío.

- Oh, aqui están, ya que estás aquí Edward, acompañála a la enfermería, que hagan algo por su muñeca, no queremos que empeore.

El muchacho, quien Bella ahora sabía su nombre, asintió al profesor.

- Andando, hay que dejar tus libros en el casillero y los míos también -alentó con una sonrisa torcida que paró por un minuto completo el corazón de Bella.

- ¿No irás a clase? -preguntó Bella caminando a su lado hasta los casilleros.

Él se encogió de hombros provocando que una corriente eléctrica la envolviera.

- Probablemente tardemos mucho en la enfermería -rió.

Llegaron al casillero de Bella y para su sorpresa Edward abrió el casillero de al lado y tiró algunos libros dentro.

- ¿Es tuyo?

Él asintió.

Bella abrió el suyo y con ayuda de Edward guardó sus cosas.

- Somos vecinos de casillero -bromeó él.

Ella rió.

- Eso parece.

Bella se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Edward tomar su muñeca con sumo cuidado.

Su tacto era suave, algo frío y totalmente dulce. Acarició un poco la zona de hinchazón con una mueca de frustración.

- No fue tu culpa, soy muy torpe -calmó ella riendo.

Pero él no rió.

- Claro que fue mi culpa. Vamos, te curarán.

Edward liberó su mano y caminaron a cierta distancia el uno del otro hacia la enfermería.

- Señora Clape -llamó Edward.

La anciana sonrió indicándole que pasaran.

- ¿Que ha ocurrido, Edward? -preguntó dulcemente de modo maternal.

Ok, se notaba que se conocían de hace tiempo, tal vez él siempre estudió allí en Forks. _Basta Bella, estás demasiado curiosa_- pensó

- Oh bueno, empujé a mi amiga corriendo para llegar temprano a clases -la señora Clape negó reprobatoriamente -, y se lastimó la muñeca.

- Bien, ¿cómo te llamas querida? -le preguntó a la muchacha que aún sentía sus pies flotar por el solo hecho de que aquel ser tan hermoso la haya llamado "su amiga".

- Bella -respondió vergonzosa mirándo a Edward, ya que él le había preguntado su nombre y no había tenido tiempo de responderle.

- Bella, ven, siéntate aquí -dijo palmeando la alta camilla blanca-, iré por algo de hielo.

Y desapareció del lugar dejándolos solos.

Bella comenzó a mentalizar en su cabeza de qué forma podía subir a aquella camilla cuando sintió a unos fuertes brazos envolverla y sin esfuerzo depositarla con cuidado en la camilla. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No era necesario, Edward.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Te veías muy pensativa, Bella -rebatió provocándo un estremecimiento de parte de ella al sentir nombrar su nombre de forma tan suave.

Ella abrió los labios para decir algo pero la presencia de la señora Clape los interrumpió.

- Aquí tengo el hielo, te vendaré por las dudas, pero ya estarás bien por la mañana.

Bella asintió mientras la mujer hacía su trabajo. Edward se limitaba a ver sus expresiones con su espalda recostada en la pared de forma ausente. Según los pensamientos de Bella se veía malditamente perfecto.

- ¿Y en qué clase estaban? -rompió el silencio la Señora Clape.

Edward rió musicalmente.

- En la única que el profesor me permite salir y hacer lo que quiera -respondió aún riendo.

- ¿Piano?, es extraño que hayas salido de esa clase, es tu favorita, y el señor Cleen es muy considerado contigo...

Bella agachó la cabeza sintiéndose entrometida, pero parecía que habían olvidado que ella se encontraba ahí, salvo porque seguían vendándo su muñeca.

- Estabamos tocando las mismas partituras que el año pasado, se lo dije al profesor, pero él en vez de buscar partituras nuevas nos hace crearlas... -comenzó Edward

- ¿Es eso malo?, me parece muy creativo de su parte -sonrió la Sra. Clape

- Es malo cuando no se tiene inspiración y éste no es mi mejor momento -suspiró agotado.

La enfermera hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras terminaba de vendar a Bella.

- ¿Que tal sigue la pequeña Alice? -preguntó con cierto volumen de tristeza en la voz.

Edward inmediatamente se tensó y miró fijamente a Bella, que aún seguía con la cabeza gacha mirándo su muñeca vendada.

- No mejora -respondió cortante sin sentimientos aún observándo a Bella.

Ella pudo sentir la mirada de Edward traspasarle el corazón y levantó la mirada conectándose con él. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublaran de lágrimas al verlo tan seco de sentimientos y con algo de furia en sus ojos.

Se sintió culpable, tal vez la furia de él se debía a verla como si fuera una entrometida, y así se sentía ella.

Se bajó de un salto de la camilla y se acercó a la puerta.

- Gracias señora Clape, será mejor que regrese a clase -se apresuró a decir Bella antes de transpasar la puerta y prácticamente correr hacia el salón de música.

¿Que haría?, si entraba debía explicar la ausencia de Edward, si se quedaba fuera no tendría nada para hacer y no quería correr con la suerte de encontrárselo nuevamente. Y si sucediera le diría que lamentaba escuchar aquella conversación en la que no estaba invitada y le agradecería por acompañarla a la enfermería. Problema resuelto.

Pero una nueva duda surgía en Bella. ¿Quien sería Alice como para afectar tanto los sentimientos de Edward?

* * *

**Hola!**

**A que no se imaginaban que se iban a encontrar y a hablar tan rápido!, voy bastante bien con los capítulos ya estoy por la mitad del séptimo y les digo que la historia me está quedando bastante bien, espero que puedan decir lo mismo, gracias por sus hermosos favoritos y ni hablar de los RR me ponen muy feliz! Nos leemos!**

**Mawee**


	5. Chapter V

La trama, narrativa e idea son totalmente de _mi_ autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter V**

El timbre de final de clases sonó luego de unos diez minutos de soledad sentada en la escalera. Bella suspiró y tomó sus cosas del casillero agradeciéndo no haberse cruzado con Edward otra vez.

Pero no corría con tanta suerte cuando salió fuera. Ahí estaba él. Recostado sobre un flamate Volvo Plateado con su melena cobriza desordenada por el fuerte viento de Forks.

Bella agachó la cabeza mirándo sus pies mientras caminaba al darse cuenta que la miraba a ella, y sin previo aviso chocó contra un cuerpo no más grande que ella. Incluso más pequeño.

-Agh -exclamó con asco la rubia -, Swan, gracias por dejarme en detención, puedes irte al diablo por eso -escupió

Bella retrocedió reconociendo a una apellidada Denali, el profesor Cleen la había dejado en detención por reírse de ella.

- Yo.. -intentó excusarse Bella ante la enfurecida muchacha.

- Tú nada, maldita egoísta, desde que llegaste a Forks tienes a todos a tú disposición, ¡incluso a Edward!, no tengo ninguna razón para no odiarte.

Y como si fuera poco el aludido se interpuso frente a Bella, encarándo a la rubia.

- Tanya, ya no la molestes, fue tu culpa la detención, no es justo que la tengas contra Bella -anunció con voz aterciopelada, como siempre.

Tanya siguió fulminándo con la mirada a Bella y enviándole a Edward insoportables muestras de lo disponible que estaba.

- Oh vamos Edward, no puedes defenderla a ella, mírala, es tan _poco _para tí -asqueó mirándola de la cabeza a los pies.

En un acto reflejo de protección Edward se acercó más a Bella ocultándola de la vista de Tanya. La vista de Bella se nubló de lágrimas al pensar que Tanya tenía razón, aunque le doliera aceptarlo.

- Nadie es poco para mí -enfatizó Edward con la frente en alto

Tanya rió.

- La mayoría de este instituto lo es Edward, y la peor elección es ella -acotó señalándola -, puritana, seguro su único hombre es y será su papi -escupió Tanya sin tener incluso una simple idea de lo mucho que aquello había dañado a Bella.

Esquivó a Edward y a Tanya y continuó corriendo lejos de allí, sintiéndo incontrolábles lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Sentía pisadas a pocos metros de ella siguiéndola, y una voz aterciopelada llamarla por su nombre, pero eso sólo provocó que corriera más rápido, entrando al bosque, donde los gritos cesaron.

Disminuyó la marcha y emprendió camino a casa, muchas veces había acabado en aquél bosque, sabía a la perfección como salir de allí. Sollozó mientras caminaba, ¿eso significaba acaso que ni aquí podría hacer amigos?, por lo menos había amistado un poco con Ángela, Jessica, Mike y Eric, pero ni siquiera podían llamarse amigos aún. Y Edward sería más feliz alejado de su fatídica vida, estaría mejor alejado de ella, es más hasta haría una perfecta pareja con Tanya, los dos eran increíblemente guapos y perfectos. Ella sólo era una chica común y corriente, una que pasó por demasiadas catástrofes y lloró más de lo que una persona anciana promedio lloró durante toda su vida desde su nacimiento. Las lágrimas eran algo natural en ella.

Intentó secarlas antes de entrar a casa para no preocupar a su madre, pero su estado ya era bastante deplorable, no necesitaba "alerta de madre" para saber que algo andaba mal, se daría cuenta de todas formas.

Revoloteó la llave en la cerradura y la empujó de un tirón, encontrándo del otro lado una sonrisa maternal que rápidamente fue sustituída por una de horror. ¿Que había sucedido?, ella tenía fé en su hija, siempre la iba a tener.

- Oh mi Bella -lamentó su madre

Y como si fuera de una niña pequeña tiró su mochila al suelo y corrió a los brazos de su madre, para romper nuevamente en sollozos mientras Reneé acariciaba sus cabellos intentando calmarla.

- Sabía que no era lo mejor hija, lamento haberte obligado a ir, ya no irás, no dejaré que sufras cariño -dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

Lo único que reabría sus heridas y el agüjero en su pecho tras la pérdida de su marido era el llanto de su Bella, ese simple sonido la destruía de a poco, la hundía en los recuerdos no tan gratos de aquél día.

Bella secó sus lágrimas y miró a los ojos de su madre.

- No es tu culpa -dijo con la voz distorsionada por tanto sollozar -, sólo que es todo muy rápido, tal vez deba esperar unos días más, pero regresaré cuando esté lista mamá, tengo que hacerlo por papá -exclamó decidida.

Reneé sonrió de orgullo y bajó la mirada topándose con la muñeca vendada de Bella.

- ¿Que ha sucedido esta vez? -rió

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y se limitó a decirle la verdad. Y de paso, recordándo en su mente la imagen de Edward.

- Un compañero me empujó en los pasillos y caí...

Reneé no pudo evitar ponerse roja de furia.

- ¡Que poco caballeros los niños de hoy en día, que mal los educan! -comenzó

Bella sólo reía. Si su madre supiera todo lo que pasó en un día con aquél compañero.

- Llamaré al director, el sabe por todo lo que estás pasando, hija. Te excusará las clases que no irás -tranquilizó su madre -, y tendrás que revisarte la muñeca, nunca confié en las enfermeras del instituto...

Bella rodó los ojos, tomó su mochila, besó la mejilla de su madre y subió corriendo las escaleras lista para un buen baño.

Volvería a pisar el instituto el día que aprenda a superarlo. Y ella sólo esperaba que fuese rápido, ya no quería llorar.

Él sol estaba terminando de ocultarse y la imagen que el ventanal de su habitación le preveía era magistral. No se resistió a hacerle varias fotografías, no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Cuando por fin anocheció su madre la llamó a cenar. Comieron entre charlas, como siempre más monólogos de Reneé que palabras de Bella, pero charlas al fin.

- Me encontré varias amiga mientras compraba en la tienda -comentó fascinada.

Bella sonrió, por lo menos su madre era feliz con el cambio.

- Genial mamá, ¿viven por aquí? -preguntó levantándose para lavar los platos.

- Sue vive en la Push con su marido Harry, tiene una hija de tu edad, Leah, tal vez te caiga bien, y ¡oh! -casi gritó sobresaltando a Bella -, aún no te digo la mejor parte, su hermano Billy era uno de los mejores amigos de tu padre cuando estudió aquí, dice que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, pero eso no es todo, su hijo Jacob, ¡es tan churro! -gritó emocionada

Bella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Churro?

Su madre rodó los ojos.

- Ya sabes, guapo, musculoso, sexy, atractivo, ¡como le llamen hoy en día!

Ella rió.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que estoy interesada? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- No lo sé, será porque esperaste dieciocho años de tu vida y aún no te has siquiera enamorado.

- No presiones mamá, puedo esperar más -sonrió Bella a su madre mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

- ¡No quiero morir sin ser abuela! -gritó simulando melancolía.

- No lo harás mamá, pero mira el lado positivo, preferible ser abuela con arrugas que ser abuela joven, ¿no crees? -rió Bella.

- Juegas sucio Isabella.

Ella alzó las cejas orgullosa.

- Lo aprendí todo de mi padre.

- No lo dudo cariño -sonrió su madre.

- Nos vemos mañana mamá.

- Claro cielo, duerme bien, mañana vamos a comprarte algunas cosas para adornar tu habitación si quieres, para matar tiempo.

Bella asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras suspirándo.

Y como todas las noches se acercó al piano de su padre. Acaricio las teclas, observó las partituras de su canción y con una sonrisa deslumbrante alzó su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda estaba incapacitada y tocó varias notas que llenaron por completo de alegría su corazón, y el corazón de su madre, que escuchaba con ojos humedecidos a su hija entonar por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Bella recordó a Edward mientras tocaba, recordó sus finas facciones, su mentón varonil, sus ojos verdes, su cabello despeinado. Luego recordó como Tanya le planteaba como realmente eran las cosas, todo tenía un límite, las personas perfectas sólo le debían prestar atención a los de su tipo, eso era lo justo. Edward no era para ella, ni ella para Edward. Una lágrima involuntaria cayó sobre las teclas silenciando la entonada dulce que Bella había tocado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se juró a ella mísma que de a poco lo seguiría superando, y Tanya tendría razón, el único hombre de su vida sería por siempre su padre.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por el capi, ¿fue algo triste no? u.u supongo que ya les había advertido que la historia al principio no era muy feliz que digamos, pero bueno, espero poder darle una buena trama después de tanto trabajo. Estuve sin internet, y SHHH más les vale no decir nada que me vieron acá subiendo chap porque mamá me mata si se entera, mañana tengo que rendir en la escuela una materia que es la primera vez que tengo, y como es colegio nuevo tengo que rendir para buscar la equivalencia o no se que cosa, la cuestión es que no quiero rendirla ¬¬ pero tengo, asique me voy a poner a leer los apuntes por lo menos xD lo bueno es que rindo con un montón de compañeras, que como yo son nuevas, y son las mejores conmigo :) Ya solamente me queda un capi más para llegar a los que escribí, terminé el seis ayer y hoy no puedo empezar el siete porque tengo que estudiar, asique les prometo que el fin de semana les traigo capitulo. Las quiero.**

**Mawee **


	6. Chapter VI

La trama, narrativa e idea son totalmente de _mi_ autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

- ¿Que tal rosa?, éste es bonito.

Bella suspiró frustrada al ver el color que su madre señalaba del tarro de pintura para su habitación y removió inquieta su muñeca casi curada.

- No mamá, tengo deciocho no diez. Pensé en un morado, algo a juego con la ropa de mi cama... -comenzó.

Reneé sin oír más salió disparada hacia la zona de los morados mientras Bella la seguía negándo con la cabeza ante la hiperactividad de su madre.

Se encontraban en una gran tienda de diseño de interiores. ¿Cómo había llegado esa tienda a Forks?, era difícil saberlo, pero por alguna razón Bella agradecía no tener que viajar mucho para conseguir renovar su habitación. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí. Incluso no habían demasiadas personas. Supuso que se debía a que era hora de instituto y ella no había asistido.

- La emoción de esa mujer me recuerda a mí misma -bromeó una dulce voz a su espalda.

Bella giró encontrándose a una bonita mujer, de unos 37 años, con rostro en forma de corazón, fino cabello color caramelo y ojos de un increíble verde que Bella juraba haber visto antes.

- Esa mujer es mi madre -rió Bella.

- Se parecen mucho, tienen rasgos parecidos -sonrió la mujer -, no las había visto por aquí antes, ¿nuevas en Forks?

- Sí, llegamos hace unos días -se encogió de hombros -, intento renovar un poco mi habitación, evitándo que mi madre elija cosas que no pegan conmigo -rió.

- Tienes razón en eso, las madres solemos elegir por nuestros hijos sin pensar en el siglo XXI

- ¡Oye Bella, ven a ver éste! -exclamó su madre desde alguna parte de la tienda.

Bella suspiró.

- Tienes un bonito nombre -aludió la mujer.

Bella se sonrojó.

- Gracias, en realidad es Isabella, pero me llaman Bella.

- Lo sé, iba a llamar a mi hija así, pero terminé llamándola...

- ¡Mamá!, deja de decirle a los clientes mi feo y anticuado nombre -interrumpió una muchacha de no más de quince o dieciseis años apareciendo detrás del mostrador.

El aspecto de la niña estrujó el corazón de Bella. Su piel era incluso más pálida de la de Bella, sus ojos color miel se notaban cansados, su cabello color negro, peinado y despeinado al mismo tiempo no llegaba más allá de sus hombros Grandes ojeras le daban aspecto enfermo, aunque su ánimo le otorgaba algo de alegría a todo.

- Llámame Lily, odio mi nombre.

Lily sonrió a Bella y entrecerró los ojos a su madre, quien se encogió de hombros riendo.

- Bella, éstaba llamándote...

Reneé apareció detrás de ella seria, pero al ver a su hija charlar con otras personas sonrió efusivamente.

- Buenos días -saludó la madre de Lily.

- Buenos días, soy Reneé la madre de Bella -sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Esme, soy la dueña del lugar, y ella es mi hija...

- Lily -interrumpió la aludida temerosa de que a su madre se le escapara su nombre.

Esme rodó los ojos.

- Oh, ¿viven por aquí? -preguntó Reneé alegremente.

Bella rió ante la necesidad de su madre para encontrar amigas. Ella nunca sería así.

- Nuestra casa se encuentra cerca en el bosque, a mi marido le agrada la privacidad -suspiró frustrada -, pero eso no evita hacer amigos -rió Esme.

Reneé asintió. Y continuaron charlando de cosas que a Bella sinceramente no le interesaban.

Comenzó a caminar revisando los colores de pinturas nuevamente cuando sintió los pasos de alguien seguirla.

- ¿Y porqué no estás en el instituto Bella? -preguntó Lily sonriente.

- Yo... -Bella se detuvo a pensar, ¿que le diría?, la historia era muy larga -, no me sentía bien por la mañana, además -habló más bajo-, es bueno faltar a clases de vez en cuando -rió.

El rostro de Lily se nubló.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo al principio, pero tengo ganas de volver a clase -admitió triste.

- ¿Que tienes, Lily? -preguntó Bella algo preocupada

- Yo, estoy enferma, ceo que mi aspecto habla por sí solo, pero... al principio era neumonía -comenzó -, luego me curé, pero encontraron un extraño proceso en mi cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Mis defensas no ayudaban en nada, comenzé tratamientos, pero nada funciona, se supone que todo depende de mí ahora. No me siento mal, creeme que me veo mucho peor de lo que me siento -sonrió -, además tengo la protección de mi papá, él es médico, y mi hermano mayor, aunque a veces es demasiado terco en cuanto a lo que debo y no debo hacer es mi mayor tesoro -rió musicalmente -, si le hablara así se burlaría por ñoña.

Bella rió sintiendo profundamente cada palabra que Lily le decía, tal vez ella la esté pasando mal, pero tenía el apoyo de su familia, el apoyo de su padre y de su hermano, apoyo masculino que durante toda su infancia Bella no tuvo. Sino perdió.

- ¿Tienes hermanos Bella? -preguntó Lily

Bella negó.

- No, pero siempre soñé con una hermanita -rió.

Lily comenzó a dar saltitos mientras aplaudía.

- Yo siempre quise una hermana mayor mujer -gritó sonriendo -, aunque podemos comenzar siendo amigas, ¿que dices? -exclamó con ojos brillantes.

- ¡Claro que sí! -gritó Bella sorprendiéndose de su efusividad, hace tiempo que no tenía una buena amiga, tal vez sea algo bueno.

- Genial, te ayudaré con tu habitación, la dejaremos preciosa, podemos ir a mi casa algún día, te mostraré mis cosas, y mi armario, ¡Oh Bella, tienes que ver mi armario! -gritó mientras corría donde se encontraba su madre hablando aún con Reneé.

- Parecen un tanto encerradas aquí dentro -rió Esme.

- Oh mamá, ¿puedo salir fuera con Bella? -preguntó Lily con ojos soñadores.

Bella se preguntó cuando fue la última vez que Lily había salido a otro lugar que no fuese su casa o la tienda de su madre.

- Claro cariño, ponte tu abrigo y no vayan muy lejos - terminó de hablarle a su hija y se giró hacia Reneé -, cerraré la tienda, iremos a tomar un café, ¿que tal?.

Reneé asintió sonriendo. Esme se parecía mucho a ella.

Luego de caminar un tanto, ambas se decidieron por quedarse en el sendero del bosque, un sendero que Bella conocía bastante bien a estas alturas. Y amaba ir allí.

Lily se sentó cayendo despacio en las raíces de un gran árbol sintiendo un clima casi tropical raramente visto en Forks.

- No puedo creer que eso brillando sea el Sol -bromeó.

- Lo creas o no en Forks el Sol sólo se ve en los bosques cuando está a punto de llover, es extraño -suspiró y se dejó caer al lado de su nueva amiga-. Lo descubrí la última vez que vine.

- ¿Vienes seguido aquí, Bella? -preguntó Lily con un deje de curiosidad.

- Sólo cuando necesito mi espacio, vengo aquí a aclarar mi mente, y... -rió encontrando la verdadera razón de porqué iba allí tan seguido -, tengo la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que escuché una vez -sonrió recordándo.

- Ohhh -burló Lily haciendo muecas de enamorados -, ¿era un muchacho guapo?, apuesto a que era mi hermano, vivimos cerca de aquí, tal vez era él.

Bella miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido.

- No me mires así, mi hermano es sexy, es difícil decirlo porque soy su hermana menor y no me gusta que las muchachas se le peguen como abejas a un panal, pero es la simple verdad -admitió moviendo las manos en el aire.

Bella rió estruendosamente, acompañada por las suaves risas de Lily algo después.

- No gracias, supongo que sola estoy bien, después de todo, creo que mi vida es bastante extraña como para siquiera tener amigas...

- ¡Hey, aquí estoy yo! -retó Lily

- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, no tienes idea de lo mucho que anhelaba algo de buena compañía aparte de mi madre.

- ¿No tienes ni una amiga Bella?

Ella negó.

- ¿De instituto siquiera?

Volvió a negar.

- Vaya, si te sirve de consuelo, eres mi primera amiga en cuatro meses -añadió triste.

- ¿Tus amigas te abandonaron cuando enfermaste? -preguntó Bella, casi sin poder creerlo.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que debían seguir con sus cosas mientras yo estaba encerrada en casa todo ese tiempo...

- ¡Aún así no justifica que te hayan dañado! -gritó Bella.

- Nunca lo hicieron, no me dañaron, cuando estaba internada me impulsaron a querer mejorar para volver a verlas, y así es como de a poco estoy mejorando...

- ¿No fueron nunca a verte?

Lily negó y la furia en Bella aumentó.

- Arpías -murmuró mientras escuchaba a su amiga reír.

- Te pareces a mi hermano en todo -rió

Hablaron un tanto más, pero Bella se reservó su fatídica historia, tal vez tenía confianza en Lily, pero con el tiempo sabría como contarle. Hablaron, también, de sus gustos personales, los de Lily resultaron ser demasiado estrafalarios, mientras que Bella le contó acerca de su pasión por la literatura y nombro su gran afición al piano a pesar de no estar tocándolo continuamente. Lily rió cuando ella le clasificó todos sus libros favoritos.

- Sigues pareciéndote a mi hermano, son como la pareja perfecta, si están juntos en una misma habitación más me vale no acercarme.

- Tienes muy presente a tu hermano, Lily -regañó Bella sonriendo.

- Es culpa tuya, tú me recuerdas a él, es como tener su copia en femenino. Y créeme que tengo suficiente con él.

Bella rió.

- Es mejor que regresemos, está anocheciendo -notó.

Ayudó con cuidado a Lily a levantarse del suelo y sacudiéndose la tierra comenzaron a caminar hacia el bar donde se encontraban sus madres.

Al encontrarlas se despidieron y subió al auto junto con su madre.

- Bella, Esme nos invitó a su casa mañana por la tarde -sonrió Reneé.

- Genial -respondió ésta felizmente.

Después de mucho tiempo tenía finalmente una amiga que había vivido casi las mismas temibles experiencias que ella, y se sentía completa al saber que por lo menos ahora iba a tener apoyo, un hombro en el cual llorar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por tardar, y advierto que ahora sí que no sé cuando vuelvo para dejar otro capi, calculo que entre la semana que viene aprovecharé el fin de semana largo para escribir, ya que éste es el último cap que llevaba escrito, no tengo tiempo para ponerme a escribir, saben que con todo gusto lo haría, pero simplemente tengo demasiadas evaluaciones, exámenes, pruebas, trimestrales, como le llamen en su país xD y no puedo tener ni 5 miseros minutos libres, es más tendría que estar estudiando en este momento para rendir psicología y geografía, tengo que dar matemática el jueves y el viernes todo el sistema nervioso para biología ¬¬ imaginen como salgo de eso, con más de una neurona agotada seguro xD espero que sepan entender, odio la escuela como todas u.u suerte que en dos años más la termino y hola universidad xD Mientras tanto quiero que me llenen de reviews deseandome suerte! y obvio quiero buenas ideas para continuar el fic, así me ayudan a revivir neuronas, sólo piensen que es lo que va a pasar así me ayudan un poquito. Las quiero.**

**Mawee.**


	7. Chapter VII

La trama, narrativa e idea son totalmente de _mi_ autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Bella esperó impaciente la llegada de la tarde al levantarse. No hizo más que limpiar su habitación, bañarse y sonreír ampliamente recordándo que ahora tenía una amiga. Esperaba que su felicidad durara lo suficiente, no quería más desiluciones en su vida, ya no tenía sentido sufrir para ella.

Terminó de peinarse y se reencontró con su madre en el coche.

Reneé estaba tal vez más emocionada que su hija, desprendía felicidad al devolverle la sonrisa de satisfacción a Bella, era increíble como una simple amistad podría recomponer de un día para el otro la fatídica vida de su primogénita.

El coche avanzó rápidamente por las calles de Forks hasta perderse frente la arboleda por un desvío.

- ¿El bosque? -preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño sin recordar que Lily se lo había mencionado.

Reneé sonrió.

- Los Cullen viven en las afueras, cariño.

Bella se estremeció ante el apellido Cullen, había oído de un Cullen en el instituto, pero no recordaba haberse encontrado con él, sólo recordába a Edward. Ah no ser que... ¡Rayos!, Cullen, compartían clases de piano, ¿podría llegar a ser Edward?, eso explicaría lo de su hermana pero... Lily, no Alice, ella recordába que la hermana de Edward se llamaba Alice, y la apodada Lily no lo era.

Suspiró como si se hubiera sacado una pesada mochila de la espalda. Realmente no podía lidiar aún con él, no sabría como manejarlo. Como contárle sus peores temores, como decírle que era mejor mantener distancia. Bella no merecía amistades, salvo a Lily, una muchacha que casi pasaba por lo mismo que ella, alguien en quien, de a poco, comenzaría a aprender de su vida, le contaría todo lo que guardó durante tantos años. Todo aquello que había guardado por temor a que la abandonaran nuevamente, como su padre lo había hecho.

- Estás muy pensativa -notó su madre mientras adentraba el coche en el espeso bosque.

Bella abrió los ojos mirándo fijamente el parabrisas deseando que su madre tuviera mejor sentido de la orientación que ella.

- Es sólo que no sé como tener una amiga, olvidé lo que se sentía eso -admitió Bella sonrojando débilmente sus mejillas.

- ¡Verás que es estupéndo! -animó Reneé -, además, también conocerás a los primos y al hermano de Alice, tendrás muchos amigos, son todos muy amigables...

El corazón de Bella se detuvo. ¿Que era lo que había dicho su madre?

- ¿A..Alice? -tartamudeó torpemente.

- Sí, Alice, Lily odia su nombre, por mí es bonito, pero ¡ya sabes!, tienes razón, mejor le llamo Lily cuando nos vea, no quiero que se enoje -rió Reneé

Bella no dijo nada más durante el trayecto. ¿Que había para decir?, ¿tal vez contarle a su madre que ya conocía al hermano de Lily, que éste la había empujado por accidente, que comparten clases de piano y que por parte de su culpa ella aún no asistiría a clases?, no, mejor no decir nada, y enfrentarse a lo que sea que deba enfrentarse hoy. Aunque por dentro parte de su corazón aclamaba por verlo, otra parte recordaba lo muy dolida que se había sentido ante las ciertas palabras de Tanya, después de todo el mundo de Edward no era para ella. Él ya tenía suficiente con sufrir por su hermana, no merecía tener que prestar un hombro para llorar a alguien que tal vez ni siquiera le importaba, incluso había llegado a pensar que Edward solo había actuado caballerosamente para disculparse, y luego demostró su verdadera faceta en la enfermería, cuando su mirada se tornó algo repulsiva frente a ella.

Se estremeció ante el recuerdo. ¿Porqué habría reaccionado así?, tal vez le molestó lo entrometida que ella había sido, pero aún así, debía haber aclarado su punto con una charla, en vez de simplemente una fría mirada que había enfriado el corazón de la muchacha.

Reneé estacionó bruscamente frente a una enorme y espaciosa casa. Bella rodó los ojos ante la forma de conducir de su madre y bajó casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Los rayos de Sol de la tarde se reflejaban mágicamente en los enormes ventanales de la casi mansión. Podía ver parte del mobiliario de la sala desde el Porche, se maravilló ante lo que sus ojos veían, todo era magnificamente grande, en colores dorados y terracotas, espacioso y demasiado bien decorado. Esme y Alice hacían bien en tener su propia tienda, realmente sabían como hacerlo.

Bella se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el melodioso sonido del timbre y se volteó encontrándo a su madre sumamente emocionada con el dedo prendido al aparato.

- No me quedaré aquí espiando como chismosa -rió -, prefiero ver todo desde adentro.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando pudieron divisar a Esme corriendo emocionada hasta la puerta de cristal. La abrió de un tirón y abrazó efusivamente a Bella, y luego a Reneé.

- Bienvenidas, pasen, ésta es también su casa -exclamó haciendose a un lado.

Si de afuera se veía magnifica, por dentro era algo increíble, no había palabras para describir semejante casa. Era lo demasiado hermosa como para que aquella escalera de acero negro le impulsara a Bella querer subir corriendo y recorrerla. Esme sonrió cuando pilló a Bella mirándo hacia las escaleras.

- Muero por conocer tu cocina, Esme

- Oh Reneé, podemos ir ahora, está en esta dirección -indicó mientras Reneé avanzaba está arriba, sube y ayúdala a bajar, Bella.

Ella le sonrió a Esme y subió algo sonrojada las escaleras. Pisó los escalones lentamente, la delgadez de éstos y su torpeza no eran nada fiables, pensó que Lily debía ayudarla a ella a bajar, y no al revés.

Cuando por fin llegó arriba se encontró con la misma decoración que mantenía el resto de la casa. Los colores otoñales. Frente a ella se encontraban unas tres puertas blancas, y de la otra pared unas dos puertas más. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se preguntaba cuál sería la habitación de su amiga, Esme no la había especificado.

Luego de unos segundos suspiró y se acercó con cuidado hacia la primera puerta, si se encontraba con otro lugar simplemente pediría disculpas y preguntaría por la habitación de Lily, no podía ser tan malo. _"A no ser que te encuentres con él"_ -le susurró su conciencia.

Se dió por vencida y tocó despacio. _Nada._ Toco nuevamente. _Nada._ Con algo de impaciencia empujó la puerta y entró reconociendo enseguida un aroma demasiado apacible.

La habitación era algo oscura a pesar de que en ella se encontraba un enorme ventanal que casi ocupaba toda la pared. Reconoció un plasma pegado a la pared, una espaciosa cama con edredones blancos a juego con un bonito sillón y un fuerte azul en las paredes. Una biblioteca de CDs y libros se extendía frente a la vista de Bella, casi babea ante encontrar sus favoritos allí. Frente a la mesa encontró "_Cumbres Borrascosas"_, su clásico favorito. Había algunas ropas masculinas desparramadas sobre el sillón y dos puertas a la derecha del ventanal, supuso que una sería el baño, y la otra el closet. Con cuidado de mover algo de su lugar se quedó embobada mirándo la enorme colección de CDs.

- Algo me decía que te quedarías mirándo todo con esa cara -bromeó una voz desde la puerta.

Bella se giró asustada encontrándose con la mirada burlona de su amiga.

- ¡Me asustaste, Alice! -regañó.

El ceño de Lily se frunció.

- ¡Me llamaste Alice! -acusó con una dolida mueca.

Bella rió.

- Ahora sé como defenderme -bromeó.

- Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Vamos, ya viste la habitación de mi hermano, ahora debes ver la mía.

Alice tomó el brazo de Bella y la empujó hacia la última puerta del pasillo.

- Este es mi mundo -rió mientras entraban.

Las paredes eran de un rosa suave, los muebles eran blancos con adornos florales, muy femenino. La cama era enorme, el tocador constaba de un gran espejo de marco blanco y demasiados maquillajes sobre éste. Todo estaba demasiado ordenado y prolijo, varios peluches se encontraban sobre un fino sillón rosado. Bella sonrió al reconocer en la pared varias fotos de Lily cuando era niña. Ella haciendo Ballet, soplando las velas en su cumpleaños número seis, abrazándo a su madre, y la última era reciente, y fué la que más llamó la atención de Bella. Alice se encontraba sobre las piernas de Edward, sonriente. Él intentaba devolverle la sonrisa pero ésta no le llegaba a los ojos.

- Esa nos la tomó papá cuando me dieron el alta y pude regresar a casa, el idiota de Edward estaba muy preocupado -rodó los ojos.

- Yo también hubiera estado preocupada, Lily, no me gustaría que algo te sucediera -contestó Bella con tristeza.

- Aww, yo también te quiero Bellie -rió Lily mientras se tiraba sobre Bella para abrazarla.

- Ven, tienes que ver mi closet, no te creeras la cantidad de zapatos que tengo -admitió emocionada.

Bella suspiró sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Niñas, aquí hay galletas! -anunció Esme luego de una hora en las cual Bella se encontraba aún dentro del armario de Alice.

- ¡SII! -gritó Lily.

Bella se sobresaltó riendo. Bajaron rápidamente pero con precaución, ya que ninguna de las dos se encontraba en condiciones de caer, menos Bella que si caía lo haría sobre Lily, y eso no sería nada divertido, lo menos que deseaba era herir a su nueva amiga.

Tomaron el té con Reneé y Esme. Entre charlas Bella conoció varios nombres como Rose, Emmett y Jasper, los primos de Lily. Ellos asistían al mismo instituto que Bella, pero no seguían precisamente lo mismo que ella.

- ¿Y que sigue Bella este año? -preguntó Esme alegre.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció, cuando notó a Lily mirarla extraña intentó reemplazar su anterior sonrisa, pero solo le salió una mueca dolorida.

Reneé también miró a Bella, quien sólo asintió, Esme tenía el derecho a saber. Bella se levantó de su asiento indicándole a Lily que la acompañara y salieron de la cocina, mientras la conversación entre Esme y Reneé, que a Bella le dolería oír, comenzaba seriamente.

- ¿Que ocurré, Bellie? -preguntó Lily preocupada.

Bella sintió como sus pupilas se llenaban de lágrimas, cosa que preocupó aún más a Alice.

- ¿Puedo contarte algo? -preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Lily asintió sin dudarlo y tomó suavemente la mano de Bella para guiarla hacia el salón que ella aún no había visto.

Entre su vista casi nublada pudo divisar un elegante piano de cola negro demasiado brillante y bien cuidado ubicado sobre una gran tarima. ¿Es que todo conspiraba en su contra?. Se sentó sobre el pequeño escalón de la tarima y Alice se ubicó cuidadosamente a su lado.

- Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía diez -comenzó mientras sentía las primeras lágrimas deslizar por sus mejillas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me extrañaron? xD sé que si, uff lamento la demora, pero ya les advertí que no tengo tiempo para escribir, pueden creer que sigo con pruebas! ¬¬' pareciera que no termino más, encima la semana que viene siguen y ya no soporto u.u les juro que quiero escribir, leer unos libros nuevos que me regalaron, pero no tengo nunca tiempo! es más el capi lo terminé recién rápido, digamos que la inspiración vino con mucha suerte hoy :P nada, no les parece que todo se pone un poco más interesante? seguro ya quieren que llegue Edward *_* yo también! xD AH! se enteraron que Kristen Stewart está en Argentina? DIOS! estoy esperando que venga a tomarse el avión el sábado 28 de este mes y con un poco de suerte puedo llegar a ir a verla :') no saben lo feliz que sería si puedo ir y me firma algo o me deja sacarnos una foto juntas *O* En fin, espero sus RR! y no se cuando vuelvo a dejar cap, espero que sea el fin de semana que viene, que ya estoy libre de pruebas. Las quiero!**

**Mawee**


	8. Chapter VIII

La trama, narrativa e idea son totalmente de _mi_ autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VIII**

Alice se emocionaba ante cada palabra pronunciada por Bella.

Intentaba razonar como tan solo una muchacha pueda haber soportado tanto dolor a lo largo de su vida. Se sintió mal por no haberlo sabido desde un principio, pero comprendió que tal vez Bella en ese entonces no tenía mucha confianza en ella.

- No te lo había dicho porque temía que te alejáras, comprenderé si quieres hacerlo ahora, Alice. Sé que mi vida no es muy fácil, y suficiente tienes con la tuya como para intentar ayudarme -lastimó Bella, sin avergonzarse de sus continuos sollozos.

Lily lloró junto a ella. No podía creer lo que había dicho, se supone que son amigas, que soportarían todo juntas, que serían inseparables, y Lily se lo hizo entender abrazándola fuerte, e intentando darle un hombro en el cuál llorar más allá de que ella también llorara tanto (o tal vez más) que Bella.

- No me alejaré, Bellie, eres mi mejor amiga, te ayudaré, verás que las dos saldremos de todo esto y terminaremos bien y felices. Yo sana y tú con muchos sueños cumplidos.

Y como si nada hubiera sucedido Alice se levantó de un salto y ayudó a Bella hacer lo mismo.

- Podemos comenzar desde ahora -indicó mientras cabezeaba hacia el piano de su izquierda.

Bella secó sus lágrimas, sonrió como pudo y asintió un tiempo después, provocando que Lily salte en todas las direcciones contenta.

- Tranquila, sólo lo intentaré -calmó Bella riendo.

No tenía idea de como había sucedido, pero había hablado de su padre y ahora reía, eso no era para nada común. Y menos teniendo en cuenta que iba a intentar tocar. ¡Vamos!, ¿que es lo que le sucedía?, tenía motivación, y esa motivación era la ayuda de Alice. Sentía que ya no eran sólo Reneé y ella, ahora también estaban Lily y Esme para ayudarla, y aunque sea poco, esa era su motivación.

Alice se sentó en el elegante banquillo del piano arrimandose sobre una esquina para dejarle la mayor parte de él a Bella, quien se tomó demasiado tiempo para acompañarla. Observó el piano detenidamente a través de sus ojos vidriosos, clasificó las octavas y admiró cada una de las teclas perfectamente cuidadas, relucientes, perfectas, sin un rasguño. Cualquier diría que ese piano jamás se utilizaba, pero las partituras recientes sobre él admitían lo contrario, su dueño realmente lo cuidaba. Bella acercó sus dedos, rozó las teclas y al sentirlas tan suaves al tacto se alejó, bajándolas hacia su regazo.

Lily frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó impaciente

Bella negó.

- Simplemente no se si pueda...

- Vamos Bellie, estoy contigo, no te juzgaré si lo haces mal, sé que hace mucho no tocas -bromeó Alice.

- No es eso -casi interrumpió Bella -, es que miralo, ¡está tan cuidado!, me da miedo incluso tocarlo, no quiero provocar ningún daño, sé que no tengo los suficientes ahorros como para pagarlo si algo le sucede...

- Oh Bella, por Dios, es sólo un piano, créeme que yo lo toqué algunas veces, bastante mal por cierto, y míralo, ¡sigue vivo!, además mi hermano no está, no te regañará o algo parecido -rió.

- ¿Es de.. de... Edward? -preguntó avergonzada.

No podía creer que esas eran las teclas que Edward acariciaba. Se sentía mal por pensar de esa forma tan... depravada.

Alice rió musicalmente.

- Sí, es de mi hermano, ¡De quien más!, es el único "Señor Perfección del Piano" de la familia -rió -, mamá prefiere oír que tocar, papá simplemente trabaja mucho como para hacerlo, yo soy muy mala con esto y bueno, mi hermano lo adora, cómo tú es lo que hace desde pequeño, mi abuela le enseñó.

- Aún así no creo poder hacerlo todavía -suspiró cansada.

Alice bajó su mirada triste.

- Me gustaría poder ayudarte Bellie

- Lo estás haciendo, Lily -alentó Bella.

- Podría hacerlo mejor -lamentó mientras se levantaba con pocas fuerzas del banquito en dirección a la cocina.

Bella se quedó mirándo en la dirección en la que su amiga había desaparecido y sintió nuevamente las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo, siempre todo lo que hacía estaba mal, todo era un desastre, y todo era su culpa, eso le sucedía por haberse encerrado en una burbuja durante toda su vida, una vez que intentaba dejar entrar a alguien a su vida sentía como la burbuja estallaba y no le permitía volver a ser lo que era antes. Y todo por no dejarse llevar por su corazón. Lily tenía razón, ella intentaba ayudarla, y Bella lo único que hacía era apartarla.

Con sentimiento de culpa, y tristeza por dejar a su amiga triste, tómo aire y decidida se sentó bien derecha, colocó todos sus miembros en la posición adecuada y comenzó a tocar. Sentía como las notas llenaban con rapidéz la sala, sonaban alto, apostaría que también llegaron hasta el piso de arriba con facilidad. Se sorprendió de no haberse olvidado de nada, sentía todo como la primera vez, la vez en la cuál su padre le había comenzado a enseñar "Piece of Heaven", se sentía feliz por regresar a los viejos tiempos, pero las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos al recordar, también, malos recuerdos. Continuó tocando, cerró los ojos para disfrutar la melodía desconocida y perfecta que de allí salía, sonrió un poco al recordar que esas mismas teclas tocaba Edward casi todos los días. Edward, si tan solo supiera todo lo que ella sufría aún, tal vez la ayudaría, pero Bella no quería que él lo supiera, solamente quería mantenerlo apartado de la realidad que la envolvía, ya tenía suficiente con Alice. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza aún, sintiendo las lágrimas caer más rápido. Sus dedos continuaban moviendose exaltados sobre las teclas, de aquí para allá, sin cesar, creando una melodía que sería muy difícil de representar por segunda vez. No podía ni quería parar, pero un jadeo tras ella la hizo detenerse bruscamente. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, el calor de las lágrimas en sus mejillas continuaba. Colocó sus manos a sus lados y se apartó junto al banquito rápidamente del piano. Eso había sido raro, y doloroso.

- Lo siento tanto cariño -susurró Esme como disculpa.

Bella supo que hablaba de su padre. Abrió los ojos y se giró sobresaltándo a cuatro personas. Sí cuatro. Esme la observaba con pena y disculpa, su madre lloraba inscesantemente y Lily la acompañaba abrazándo a su padre como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

El doctor Cullen era alto, rubio, y con unos lindos ojos, iguales a los de Alice, su rostro era definido, masculino y muy hermoso, Bella pudo distinguir perfectamente los pómulos y la mandibula de Edward en él.

- Él es Carlisle, mi esposo -presentó Esme.

El Dr. se acercó a saludarla y Bella intentó sonreírle, pero supo que no quería sonar falsa, pues aún sentía lágrimas en sus mejillas. Intercambiaron un rápido y cálido abrazo.

- Él llegó cuando tu madre me contaba la historia, espero que no te moleste que haya escuchado -admitió Esme.

Bella negó sinceramente. Parecían buenas personas, se merecían el saber.

- Gracias cariño -sonrió su madre entre lágrimas -, gracias por regalarme una canción después de tanto.

Y abrazó efusivamente a su hija mientras que los Cullen admiraban la escena con un deje de tristeza por la historia de esa pequeña familia y algo de felicidad de parte de Lily por haber impulsado a Bella a tocar nuevamente, la ayudaría, no sabía como, pero tenía una idea. Y su hermano la ayudaría.

**

* * *

**

**Hola!**

**Apuesto a que no me esperaban tan temprano xD sé que el cap es corto, pero es todo lo que pude hacer por este fin de semana largo que gracias a Dios me tocó. Espero poder seguir escribiendo para traerles uno nuevo el sábado o el domingo que viene, estoy teniendo unos problemitas con internet ¬¬' y mamá está intentando solucionarlo por las buenas pero pronto va a terminar revoleando todo por los aires xD jaja así es ella. No tengo tiempo para estar mucho más en la compu asique las dejo, cualquier cosa sepan que tengo siempre mi IPod al lado en el cuál leo intensamente otras historias y por su pollo sus lindos RR! me gustarían sus opiniones, piensan que el chap fue triste? o tal vez están enojadas porque nuestro lindo Edward todavía no aparece? por lo menos sabemos que Alice quiere a su hermano con Bella, pero hay que saber que piensa él de todo este embrollo y como logra enterarse de la dificil vida de Bells u.u' en fin, las quiero, espero sus acotaciones ansiosamente. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Mawee**


	9. Chapter IX

La trama, narrativa e idea son totalmente de _mi_ autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IX**

Las horas pasaron, todo se había tranquilizado un poco, se encontraban en la fina sala tomándo el té, las lágrimas en las mejillas de las Swan habían desaparecido por completo, y ahora más que nunca el temor a ser rechazadas de alguna forma frente a los demás ya no existía. Se sentían aceptadas, tal como eran, con sus problemas y todo. Aunque no fueran una pequeña familia de lo más normal.

- Creo que debemos irnos a casa -exclamó Reneé apenada por hacerles pasar tanto rato.

Además, no sabía que les había dado a pensar a Esme y a Carlisle al haber actuado de esa forma. Tal vez la creyeran una lunática, o simplemente comprendían por todo lo que ellas dos estuvieron pasando.

- No tienen porqué marcharse con tanta prisa, es todo un tanto complicado pero nos la apañaremos para colaborar -Esme le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

Carlisle asintió de acuerdo con su esposa.

- Además todavía no te presento a mi hermano, Bellie -aplaudió Alice.

Bella sonrió, si tan solo su amiga supiera.

- No queremos molestar, ya se hace tarde, y sé que no me gustaría perderme por estos bosques, las Swan no tenemos mucho sentido de la orientación -burló Reneé.

Bella asintió dándole la razón a su madre.

- Bueno, bueno, ustedes ganan esta vez, y sólo porque se trata de su seguridad. Pero prometan que regresarán mañana -reclamó Alice.

- Regresaremos mañana por la mañana -admitió Bella.

Alice se relajó, pero solo un poquito.

- ¿Durante el horario de instituto?

- Sí, después de todo ni tú ni yo asistimos.

Alice gruñó al notar sus planes frustrados.

- Esta bien, pero te quedarás a almorzar, pasaremos todo el día juntas -reclamó la muchacha entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos.

- Creo que estoy empezando a ver tu verdadera cara Alice Cullen -rió Bella.

Alice rodó los ojos ante la mención de su nombre completo y despidió a su amiga con un efusivo abrazo. Reneé hizo lo mismo con Esme y luego las dos despidieron cordialmente a Carlisle con una sonrisa.

- Creo que valió la pena, ¿no crees? -comentó Reneé mientras las dos se colocaban los cinturones de seguridad para adentrarse en el bosque.

El particular crepúsculo de tonos naranjas alumbraba el cielo parcialmente, las nubes grises lo contrastaban, creando un paisaje asombroso.

Bella deseó llegar rápido a casa, de esa forma podía admirar todo desde su ventanal, tal vez incluso tomaría algunas fotos. Pero lamentablemente el auto aparcó en su casa justo cuando el crepúsculo desapareció y el cielo se encontró totalmente oscurecido.

- Haré la cena, puedes ir a tu habitación si quieres -dijo su madre mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Bella subió de una corrida (bastante torpe por cierto) las escaleras hasta su habitación. Se tiró sobre su gran cama y se sobresaltó al sentir algo duro bajo su almohada. Estiró su brazo encontrándose automáticamente con el descuidado cuaderno azul de Charlie.

Sonrió mientras ojeaba nuevamente las hojas pensando que sería de ella si su padre estaría con ella. No se habría mudado, tal vez hasta incluso hubiera hecho amigos en Pheonix, se encontraría en una las mejores escuelas de música, sabría todas las técnicas que su padre no había llegado a enseñarle, pero lo malo es que no hubiera conocido a Alice, ni a ninguno de los Cullen, en especial a Edward. El chico de pelo cobrizo, el que se disculpó por haberla empujado, el que la defendió frente a Tanya, pero también aquél que le dedicó una fría mirada cuando la pilló escuchando su conversación con la enfermera. Ahora comprendía, Edward era el hermano sobreprotector, la figura masculina fuerte que apoyaba y consentía a su amiga Alice. Tuvo algo de envidia al darse cuenta de que Alice siempre tuvo a su hermano y a su padre, mientras que ella no tuvo a nadie más que a su madre, pero ella no contaba, no era su figura paterna. Durante años ella se crió en un mundo en el cuál su padre no existía, en el cuál no tendría un hombro en el cuál llorar más que su madre, muchas veces se sintió sola por eso. Y solía "hablar" con su padre, sólo miraba hacia el cielo y contaba cosas, o hablába sola en susurros, refiriéndose a él. Ella sabía que su padre se encontraba en alguna parte, y que podía escucharla, que la protegía desde allí. Perder a su padre fue lo más duro que le pasó en la vida, la hizo madurar con tan solo diez años. Perdió muchos sueños luego de aquél hecho, y sabía que no se daría por vencida hasta que el culpable de lo ocurrido pagara por ello.

- ¡Bella, debo ir a comprar! -se sobresaltó ante el grito de su madre y bajó las escaleras hasta encontrársela en la cocina, de espaldas.

- ¿Que sucede?

Su madre se giró.

- Oh cariño, olvidé comprar pimienta y algunos aderezos en la mañana, ¿crees que podrías terminar de cocinar esto por mí? -preguntó.

Bella se estremeció. Desde aquél día no salía de noche, no por lo menos lejos de su casa, y sabía bien que la tienda quedaba lo suficientemente lejos como para ir a pie. Odiaba que su madre salga por las noches a hacer las compras, y Reneé sabía perfectamente que ponía nerviosa a Bella haciéndolo, asique se había acostumbrado a hacerlas por la mañana, pero esa noche, con la emoción de ir a visitar a Esme se le había pasado.

- Mamá, podemos sobrevivir una noche sin aderezos -insistió Bella.

- ¡Vamos Bells!, son sólo cinco minutos, iré en coche.

Y sin dejarla rechiztar, besó la frente de su hija y se apresuró a tomar las llaves del coche y salir de la casa.

La muchacha suspiró y tomó el cucharón de madera, revolviéndo el contenido de la olla que reconoció como pollo y arroz.

- Creo que nunca cambia, siempre será así de terca -bromeó mirándo hacia el techo -, espero no ser así también yo, creo que salí a tí en eso. Siempre me decías que no pedía mucho y no aceptaba nada, también que era demasiado solidaria y muy despistada. Puede que tengas razón en lo último, y no sé si la solidaridad va conmigo, no puedo juzgar tus palabras, pero si fuera solidaria le entregaría a los demás la vida que me dieron y eso no es muy grato, papá.

Así fué como terminó la cena y suspiró cuando su madre traspasó el umbral de la puerta con un frasco de pimienta en la mano sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Dicen que Edward es muy guapo -soltó su madre de repente provocando que un pedazo de pollo se le atorara en la garganta.

Tragó con dificultad mientras que Reneé la observaba divertida.

- ¿Ed..ward?

- Sí, el hermano de Alice. Esme me contó lo apuesto que es. Sigue piano contigo...

- Lo sé -interrumpió Bella.

Ya no quería hablar de él.

- ¿Lo sabes? -inquirió su madre, curiosa.

Y después de unos minutos se decidió por decirle a su madre la simple verdad.

- Lo he visto en clases, él me empujó cuando me lastimé la muñeca, me pidió disculpas y me acompañó a la enfermeria, luego... -¿cómo continuaría? -, luego una muchacha dijo algo que me dañó y me fui de ahí, es por eso que no quiero volver aún.

Reneé aprovechó las palabras de su hija y se animó a preguntar:

- ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que te dijo?

Bella suspiró.

- Que el único hombre en mi vida seguramente es mi padre.

Su madre frunció el ceño molesta.

- ¿Que debe suponer ella de tu vida privada? -casi gritó

- Lo sé mamá, creo que... creo que Edward estaba tratándo conmigo y a ella le molestó, yo... la comprendo, él no es mi tipo y...

- ¿No es tu tipo?, vamos Bells, hablé con Esme, él tiene tus mismos gustos, es guapo, es inteligente, y si puede ayudarte a salir del estado en el que estás soy capaz de atarlo a tí -insinuó

- ¿El estado en el que estoy? - refunfuñó Bella algo molesta.

- No me vengas con que no te pasa nada porque tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no estás bien hija, y creo que ya es hora de que regreses a la vida y dejes ir sólo un poco la memoria de tu padre.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas automáticamente.

- ¿Quieres que lo olvide?. ¡Qué es lo que te pasa mamá!, jamás me permitiré olvidarlo, y menos por un simple muchacho que nada me interesa -gritó mientras se levantaba de su silla rápidamente y abandonaba la cocina corriendo hasta su habitación.

Sin percatarse de la cantidad de escalones que se encontraban bajo sus pies tropezó torpemente en el último provocándole una caída inmediata y rápida. Rodó desde el principio hasta los pies de la escalera golpeando todo su cuerpo y sintiendo el dolor concentrado en parte de su cabeza.

- ¿Bella? -preguntó su madre asomándose por la cocina -¡Oh Dios!

Corrió a dónde su hija y le tomó la cabeza entre las manos, acariciándo su pelo.

- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no corrieras en las escaleras cariño?, no importa que tan enojada conmigo estés, tu seguridad es primero. Ahora ¿que te duele?

- La cabeza -balbuceó Bella mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Reneé hizo una expresión dolorida.

- No te duermas, ¿ok?, voy a llamar al Dr Cullen.

Y voló prácticamente hasta el teléfono. Una suave voz masculina, que no era la de Carlisle le atendió al segundo tono.

Bella escuchaba a su madre hablar desde el living, y escuchó perfectamente las palabras que ésta pronunció antes de caer en la inconsciencia:

- Edward, soy Renée, amiga de tu madre, necesito a tu padre, dime por favor que está en tu casa.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Les gustó?, se que tarde demasiado, y no me alcanzan las palabras para pedir perdón, es horrible estar leyendo una historia y que tarden tanto en actualizar, mi simple justificación es que estuve con muchas cosas juntas, cierre de trimestres en el colegio, practica de torneo de Handball, me enganché con una novela, y realmente no me sentía bien como para escribir, la inspiración tardó el llegar, y nada, este capitulo se escribió en 5 días, cuando normalmente tardo cinco minutos adelante del Word Pad, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer contra la falta de inspi. Espero que por lo menos haya quedado entendible, y claro. Si algo no entienden haganmelo saber, gracias a las que leen, gracias a todos los favoritos y los Reviews, AMO sus RR, me provocan ganas de venir cada vez que los leo en mi IPod :) Estoy muerta, tuve un recital ayer y hoy me caigo del sueño. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y que en el próximo Edward se digne a aparecer! jaja, veré cuando puedo escribir, calculo que por el viernes que viene estaré subiendo otro cap, las quiero!**

**Mawee**


	10. Chapter X

La trama, narrativa e idea son totalmente de _mi_ autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter X**

Bella despertó con una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Lo único que recordaba recientemente era que había caído por las escaleras de su casa, pero ni siquiera recordaba porqué había caído.

Se removió inquieta sobre la cama. Se encontraba en una habitación que ella conocía bien. Era el cuarto de Alice. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Entonces recordó cómo su madre, desesperada por ayuda, llamó a la casa de los Cullen. Tal vez por eso ella se encontraba ahí. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama provocandose mareos y fuertes dolores que ella evitó, y caminó a paso lento fuera de la habitación. Una vez del otro lado de la puerta se sostuvo fuertemente de la perilla, sentía como si podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Miró hacia los pasillos de la casa Cullen. Pero no se oía ni el sumbido de una mosca. ¿Acaso se encontraba sola?

Intentó bajar las escaleras para comprobarlo. Pero al llegar al cuarto peldaño de la gran escalera el dolor se volvió insoportable, y no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido audible. Un quejido que alertó a Edward, quien a esas altas horas de la madrugada no sabía si dormir o continuar rezando por su hermana. Se levantó ágilmente del sillón de su habitación y corrió hacia dónde el creía haber escuchado el grito. Y llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Bella recargada contra el apoya brazos de las escaleras, respirando hondo y temblando, a punto de caer escalones abajo. Aceleró el paso y la sostuvo en sus brazos justo antes de que la muchacha se hundiera en un profundo sueño de nuevo. Suspiró y la cargó hacia la habitación de Alice y la arropó. Se quedó un rato observándola. Desde el primer momento que la había visto le había parecido una chica difícil. Algo a su alrededor lanzaba chispazos cerca de él. Como si ella hubiera creado su propia autodefensa contra todo el mundo. Edward se preguntó más de una vez que sería lo que podría haberle sucedido tan traumático en su corta vida, después de todo él casi ni la conocía.

Se giró y volvió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a intentar dormir aunque sea un poco, pero entonces, una débil voz lo llamó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Edward? -preguntó ella, casi sin poder creerlo.

Él volteó a verla.

- Hola Bella -respondió con algo de pesar en su voz.

- ¿Que hago aquí? -preguntó ella sonrojándose.

Edward reprimió una sonrisa al verla tan avergonzada, pero luego su rostro se endureció para hablarle.

- Te diste un buen golpe. Tu madre llamó aquí para que mi padre te atendiera, él fue a por tí y te trajo en un pésimo estado. Debo decirte que no creímos que podrías despertar hoy como si nada, la cabeza debe dolerte mucho -dijo seriamente.

Ella sólo atinó a asentir.

- ¿Dónde están todos? -se atrevió a preguntar.

Edward desvió la mirada. Bella esperó largos segundos una respuesta.

- Alice se descompensó cuando mi padre te trajo, todos están en el hospital ahora.

Bella sintió su corazón detenerse, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Se recordó porque no tenía amigas y no podía tenerlas, todo era tragedia alrededor de ella, lo único que logró intentando una amistad con Alice fue dañarlas, a ambas.

- Lo siento -fue lo único que logró decir ella entre lágrimas.

Algo se removió en el interior de Edward al verla así, algo que le dió ganas de correr a abrazarla. Pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí, mirándola.

- No debes sentirlo, no fue tu culpa, Bella. Alice es más sensible y débil de lo normal, supongo que lo sabes, mi madre me contó que ustedes son amigas.

- Lo somos -hipó -, pero yo siempre supe que no puedo tener amigos, mi vida no está hecha para tener a nadie -admitió -, siempre termino arruinando todo, ya no sirvo de nada.

Edward se armó de coraje y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

- No sé que es lo que te tiene así Bella, pero debes saber que mi hermana es fuerte, y no es por tí todo lo que le sucede, la enfermedad la vuelve cada vez más débil, papá teme que todo desemboque en algún tipo de Cáncer, porque ya no podremos luchar contra eso, no debes culparte de nada, después de todo Alice ya estaba así desde antes que la conocieras, y me alegra saber que te tiene de amiga. Eres una gran persona, sé que no te conozco lo suficiente, pero algo me hace creer en tu forma de ser. No tengas poca confianza en tí misma.

Ahora, intenta descansar, si para mañana ya estas mejor iremos a ver a Alice -prometió finalmente.

Ela se acomodó entre las sabanas mientras veía a Edward alejarse de su vista, y deseó poder estar mucho mejor mañana, así podía ir a despedirse de Alice. Después de lo que ella había provocado, ni siquiera las hermosas palabras de Edward la hacian cambiar de parecer, para ella mísma seguia desmereciendo a sus amigos. Nadie podía ser feliz a su lado.

Por la mañana las cosas mejoraron, pero no lo suficiente como para ir de visita a Alice. Su madre apareció simulando una sonrisa y se la llevó a casa discutiendo que ya había sido demasiada hospitalidad de parte de los Cullen. Se despidió de Esme y Carlisle por teléfono, prometiendo ir a visitar a Alice en cuanto pudiera. En cuanto a Edward, él no apareció en todo el día. Bella supuso que, tal vez, podía haber ido a ver a su hermana o había ido al instituto, después de todo, él si asistía.

Bella subió con cuidado cada uno de los escalones de su casa, con ayuda e indicaciones de su madre y una vez en el segundo piso, voló como un rayo hacia su habitación, dónde recordando todo lo sucedido, tocó el piano entonando "Piece Of Heaven" una y otra vez, fallando en muchas notas y dejándo varias lágrimas caer.

Su madre tocó por enésima vez su puerta, espectante de que su hija abriera de una vez por todas.

- Vamos Bells, debes comer algo cariño -suplicó.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche, y Bella se había negado rotundamente a salir de su habitación dede que había llegado. La preocupación de Reneé se hizo insoportable mientras escuchaba a su hija sollozar y errar dramáticamente las notas en su piano.

- Estoy bien mamá -contestó ella con voz monótona.

- No lo estás, te conozco. Por Dios, no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que pasó...

- ¡Porque todos dicen lo mismo, ¿no conocen otro discurso? -gritó claramente disgustada.

- No es un discurso, es la verdad Isabella -repuso su madre duramente -, deberías analizarte a tí misma, te sorprendería saber que tan bajo tienes tu autoestima.

Bella no lo soportó más, con el rostro enrojecido abrió la puerta de un tirón enfrentando a su madre.

- ¿Mi autoestima?, ¡No me importa mi maldito autoestima mamá!, no me importa pasar desapercibida en el instituto, no me importa que me miren raro, no me importa no tener amigos, no me importa que los chicos no se fijen en mí, es más, estoy feliz de que las cosas sean así, si lo pienso bien, todos los que significan algo para mí por una u otra razón terminan abandonándome, y no los culpo por eso, yo haría lo mismo si fuera ellos -finalizó cerrando la puerta de un portazo frente al rostro inmutable de su madre.

Regresó al piano y continuó tocando aquella canción de su padre. Su canción.

- ¡Deja ya esa estúpida partitura, Isabella!, si no paras ahora quitaré el piano de tu habitación -Bella no hizo ni una mueca de respuesta y continuó tocando entre sollozos, mientras escuchaba a su madre alejarse de su puerta.

Aquello podía ser tan malo como bueno, ya que su madre bien podría ir a por ayuda, y lo que menos necesitaba ella en esos momentos era la compañía ajena. Asique tocó un poco más, introdujo el cuaderno de su padre y varios de sus libros dentro de su mochila y la dejó al pie de la cama; luego marchó a dormir, pero no sin antes ajustar el reloj despertador a la hora exacta en la que iba a huír.

Las horas pasaban mientras continuaba sentada bajo aquél árbol en plena madrugada. Eran alrededor de las 5, y esperaba casi con ansias que la hora de instituto llegara. Lo había decidido, lo había "hablado" con su padre allí mismo, retomaría la escuela, se aislaría de todos y de todo y sólo se dedicaría a lo que su padre siempre quiso para ella, y lo que ella siempre amó, que no era más que la música. Su madre seguramente despertaría unas horas más tarde y se cansaría de tocar su puerta, entonces simplemente lo ignoraría. Eso era un punto a favor para Bella, más tiempo para ir y volver del instituto sin que su madre se diera cuenta de su ausencia en la casa. Lo único malo, o tal vez extraño, era volver a ver a Edward, pero debía hacerlo por ella y por Charlie.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Sé que tarde demasiado en este cap, se que es corto y tal vez no es lo que muchas esperaban, pero sinceramente lo acabo de terminar y tengo que seguir rindiendo integradoras u.u por suerte me saque un radiante 8 en la de Literatura *_* asique voy bien con todo por ahora, pero igual no puedo sacarle tiempo al estudio, me queda medio mes y las clases terminan y voy a poder escribir y escribir para ustedes, pido disculpas, pero tuve y tengo que ausentarme para estudiar. Las quieeeero! y sé que no es el mejor cap, pero lo bueno viene más adelante ;)**

**Mawee.**


	11. Chapter XI

La trama, narrativa e idea son totalmente de _mi_ autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

El ring de la campana la sobresaltó, recordándole dónde se encontraba realmente. Su subconsciente le recordaba que estaba ahí nuevamente. Había regresado al instituto. No por ella, no por su madre, tampoco para hacer amistades, había regresado por su padre, por Charlie.

Caminó con mirada ausente por los pasillos atestados de jovenes corriendo a clases evitando llegar tarde.

Enfocó su vista en los casilleros frente a ella y no pudo evitar recordar su primer encuentro con Edward. Sus ojos involuntariamente se nublaron con lágrimas, ella no sería buena amiga para él, o para Alice, en realidad, para ninguno de los Cullen. Ellos no la merecían.

— Bella, es un placer tenerte aqué otra vez querida—saludó sonriente el profesor Cleen.

Avanzó desde la puerta hacia uno de los pupitres vaciós sintiendo las miradas de todos sus compañeros sobre ella. No se atrevió a mirar, menos si existía la posibilidad de que al levantar la vista se encontrase con los ojos verdes de Edward.

— Bueno, comenzaremos con prácticas chicos, continuaremos las últimas notas de las partituras de la clase pasada, recuerden que este trabajo equivale al 40% de la nota final, asique más les vale hacer un buen trabajo—habló a la clase el profesor.

Bella omitió una sonrisa, ¿cómo era posible que ese profesor que se mostraba tan frío y duro con sus alumnos la mirara y la tratara con tanta delicadeza? Ah si, por su padre. ¿Qué había hecho Charlie para ganarse el corazón del Sr Cleen?, tal vez su talento nato lo convirtió en el mejor alumno, Bella no dudaba de eso.

Sacó el cuaderno azul de su mochila y comenzó a leer algunas notas de su padre. Las hojas amarillentas y la tinta muy negra le provocaba un deje de recuerdos a Bella. Charlie solía sentarse a componer por horas, y la tinta negra para las composiciones era su favorita. Por esto ella pudo reconocer las composiciones más recientes y las que a Charlie más le gustaban.

— ¿Bella?

Ella se sobresaltó. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo, pero debía hacerlo. Se giró sobre el pupitre encontrándose con la mirada suave de Edward tras de ella.

— Alice se encuentra bien—continuó al ver que ella le prestaba atención—, pregunta por tí, ya está en casa, y quiere verte.

Bella, inmutable, se dió la vuelta nuevamente, tomó un bolígrafo de color negro, fue hacia las últimas páginas de las notas de su padre y escribió:

_"No se si sea bueno ignorar, pero lo prefiero antes que lastimar"_

— Señorita Swan, me encantaría hablar con usted mientras los demás pasan a la sala de música.

Bella asintió hacia el profesor. Sintió a Edward pararse de su silla ágilmente siguiendo a todos los demás hacia el salón de música. No lo miró en ningún momento, eso solo le recordaba cuánto lo había extrañado.

— Dígame, Frank—pidió Bella cuando se quedaron solos.

— Veo que recuerdas mi nombre—rió el Sr Cleen.

Bella sonrió.

— Bueno, te perdiste días cruciales para el proyecto y no quiero apresurarte ni nada, asique necesito que sepas que tu nota no influirá nada este año, no te preocupes por alcanzar a tus compañeros ni ir a la par de ellos, sé que tienes talento...

— Mire Sr Cleen—interrumpió Bella respetuosamente—, intentaré compensar las clases perdidas, trabajaré más duro que los demás para conseguirlo, iré a la sala de música al mismo tiempo que todos, tocaré cuando usted lo necesite, no necesito trato especial por lo que sucedió con mi padre. Creo que él hubiera preferido que yo siguiera mi propia línea y no me aprovechara de sus triunfos, déjeme valerme por mí misma, por favor.

El Sr. Cleen sonrió ampliamente ante sus palabras.

— Eres una grandiosa jovencita Bella. Y si quieres alcanzar el nivel, deberías comenzar desde ahora—comentó señalándole con la cabeza la puerta por la que todos habían desaparecido.

Bella se armó de coraje y caminó hacia el salón de música con el profesor pisándole los talones.

La sala de música era majestuosa en todo su esplendor, todo tipo de instrumentos se encontraban pulcramente colocados en vitrinas y armarios. Varios teclados electrónicos se encontraban perfectamente colocados uno detrás de otro con banquitos para que los alumnos pudiensen tocar y a la vez se asemejaba a la distribución de los pupitres en clase. Era como tener teclados en vez de pupitres. Si ella hubiera prestado atención, hubiera notado que los alumnos se ubicaban de la misma manera en la cual se encontraban en la clase, parecía que todo estaba calculadoramente colocado. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Bella fue que todos los teclados apuntaban a una pequeña plataforma de madera brillosa en la cuál uno de los mejores y más preciosos pianos de cola color negro se encontraba allí. Bella supuso que ahí era donde el profesor enseñaba.

A pesar de todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí, la gran sala estaba completamente en silencio.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, si prestas atención, todos los alumnos se encuentran en sus teclados, pero ciertamente la sala está muy silenciosa debido a los auriculares que cada uno tiene en sus orejas en estos momentos.

Ella rió al darse cuenta de los grandes auriculares que portaban sus compañeros.

— Cada uno necesita su espacio para componer y aprender, asique sencillamente se ponen los aparatos y hacen lo suyo hasta que yo corte la electricidad de los teclados para llamar su atención. Supongo que estamos bastante tecnologizados—rió.

— ¿El piano de cola es suyo, profesor?

— Ciertamente lo utilizo para enseñar alguna cosa que alguno no recuerde, pero últimamente permito que mis alumnos den algunos pequeños conciertos cada vez que terminan sus composiciones, se las demuestran a sus compañeros y por la reacción de éstos se sienten más seguros de sí mismos. A decir verdad, Edward a pasado por ese piano más que ningún otro. Tiende a finalizar rápida y perfectamente todas sus composiciones.

Bella agachó su cabeza.

— Al piano grande niña, muéstrame de qué estás hecha —alentó el profesor.

Los ojos de Bella casi se salen de sus órbitas.

— Yo, profesor, no se si...

— Oh vamos, no seas modesta.

Dudando se acercó al gran piano tomándo en cuenta de cómo el profesor llamaba la atención de sus compañeros. Miró hacia su alrededor buscándo involuntariamente a Edward, pero no estaba ahí.

— Bien alumnos, la señorita Swan nos demostrará si sabe mover sus dedos sobre las teclas —varios alumnos rieron entonces el profesor de percató de algo—¿Dónde está el Sr Cullen?—dijo con tono duro.

Ellos se miraron entre todos sin saber que responder. Bella no se animó a levantar su cabeza de las teclas. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo?

— Aquí estoy—respondió Edward entrando al aula con un par de cuadernos en sus manos.

Por acto reflejo ella y todos los demás se giraron a verlo entrar despreocupadamente y sentarse en su teclado.

— Me gustaría Sr Cullen, que sea el ejemplo a sus compañeros y no salir de clase sin permiso.

— Lo siento profesor, olvidé mi composición de hoy en mi casillero.

El Sr Cleen asintió antes de volverse hacia Bella.

— Hablando de composiciones, ¿tiene algo para tocar Señorita Swan?

Bella iba a negar con la cabeza pero luego recordó lo que traía entre sus manos. Una de tantas composiciones de su padre se desplegó frente a ella.

Colocó todos los pentagramas en orden y suspiró sentándose bien derecha.

Pudo sentir murmullos que la ponían nerviosa. Pero lo que más la ponía nerviosa era el peso de la mirada de Edward sobre ella.

— Silencio por favor, todos vamos a escuchar, si pillo a alguien hablando durante la composición le restaré el 10% de la nota final

Varios alumnos se quejaron, pero luego el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

— Cuando quieras —alentó el profesor animadamente.

Bella asintió mientras presionaba las primeras teclas. Jamás había tocado alguna composición de su padre que no fuere "Piece of Heaven" antes. Se sentía muy recorfontante. Como si él estuviese allí sentado sonriéndole. Bella sonrió y aumentó el ritmo mientras las demás notas pasaban. Juró ver de reojo la boca abierta de su profesor y algunos compañeros, pero no le prestó atención. Puso toda su voluntad en las partes más complicadas recordando que tocaba para su padre y que Edward la estaba observando. Los dos la escuchaban.

Las últimas notas quedaron flotando en el aire y después de un suspiro el aula irrumpió en aplausos y alagos hacia ella.

Bella pudo jurar que las lágrimas en los ojos de su profesor no tardarían en aparecer mientras éste la abrazaba felicitándola. Sus ojos viajaron por el aula viendo caras desconocidas y cuando se topó con los ojos de Edward él parapadeó volviéndo a la realidad y giró ignorándola con mirada de desconcierto.

_"Ignoro pensando que no lastimo, y me lastiman ignorándome"_

_

* * *

_

**Holaaaaa!**

**Antes que nada FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, uf, ¿me tarde bastante no? pero bueno, me tomé unas merecidas vacaciones en la playa y gracias a Dios volví totalmente inspirada. Estoy muy contenta de retomar mis fics y sobretodo de empezar NUEVOS! siii, fijense en mi perfil y ya empezé a escribir dos nuevos fics, uno para Marzo-Abril y otro para Junio! asique este año vengo con todo! jaja **

**El capi me costó bastante, asique espero que por lo menos les guste, hace mucho que no escribia PeaceOfHeaven y ahora me cuesta empezar denuevo ¬¬ pero acá estoy! para que sepan que nunca me voy a ir jaja, voy a intentar actualizar los demás tambien! Nos leemos.**

**¿Dudas, críticas, alagos?**

**REVIEW!**

**Mawee.**


End file.
